V Returns
by Vchanny
Summary: Minako gets bored, and digs up a relic out of her closet to set out on a new adventure, much to Artemis' dismay. (complete)
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Sailor V**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.**

 **~*~V~*~**

"I know things can be a little boring in times of peace, Minako, but **really**? Even for you. This is a little, much." He ducked as something else was flung out of the closet.

 _Hi! I'm Minako Aino! Successful print model and voice actress. And that, that sour puss, is Artemis. My cat. Yes, he talks._

"Nonsense, Artemis!"

"Really?"

A mess of blonde hair finally emerged, victorious in her search. "Ta-da!" she proudly announced as she presented the item for him to see. The item in question, was a bright red mask that feathered out on the edges, that just covered the eyes. Goggles, really. "Aah, I haven't seen these in so long!" She clutched them to her chest and ran to the mirror to try them on.

"Minako."

She turned to her feline companion, beaming. "Yes, Artemis?"

"Surely, you have better things to do than parade around Tokyo as Sailor V. _Surely._ "

She huffed, and stuck her tongue out at him. "If you must know, my last modeling contract ended, and I have not picked up any more work. Usagi is busy," she paused and waved her hand around a bit while she thought of the words,"Being in _love_ with Mamoru-san. Ami is busy with school—nothing new there. Rei has really been busy since she took over the shrine. And Mako-chan spends all her time at her shop. And you," she pointed an angry finger, "Are always with Luna. I literally, have _nothing_ to do. And if you can't be supportive," she balled her fist and then pointed at the window, "Then, you can take your fluffy ass elsewhere."

Shocked, he managed to sputter out, "M-minako?!"

"I mean it, Artemis! Besides," she walked over to her desk, picked up a newspaper and presented it him, roughly pointing at an article on the second page. "Crime sprees! It'll be a piece of pie."

"Cake."

"Whatever. You're missing the point. I can't sit around here, and waste away waiting for the next thing to pop up. You should know me better than that. Besides," she smiled and flashed her trademark V sign. "I am the hero this town deserves!"

Artemis face-palmed, well, as well as a cat can, as his owner got to work circling points on a map she'd plastered on the wall earlier. "Wakagi-sama is not going to be happy about this..."

 **~*~V~*~**

 **~*~V~*~**

"Goddamnit!"

Newspaper flew every where. Angrily. Angry, angry newspapers. The young assistant wasn't sure if he should start picking them up, or allow the superintendent-general of the Metropolitan Police Board to continue his rant.

"Six years!"

He choose the later, as even angrier fists slammed into the desk.

"Six years, and out of the damn woodwork here she comes! Making me look like an idiot again. Again! Can you believe this?!"

"No, sir."

"Well, believe it!"

"Yes, sir."

"I won't stand for it!" he slammed his hands down on his desk again.

"No, sir."

"Put it out to the team. Catch Sailor V!"

"Yes, sir." 

The assistant didn't make it through the doorway, before the shouting began, again. "Ichirou! Get in here and pick up this mess!"

 **~*~V~*~**

Teaser! .

Okay, so I am currently, after about, what, a year and a half or so—it may be closer to two-wrapping this work of fiction up. And I thought, why not post a little teaser and gauge the reaction. Because why not? ;) I intended to post it in it's entirety, but I think we all know that's not how I roll. I may, if I finish it up in the next few days, post the remaining chapters all together. If not, I will add the next chapter up, and continue to roll them out in that fashion as I manage to tweak the remaining few chapters. I apologize in advance in the varying chapter lengths. Some will be longer than others. And here is to wishing well that I complete it asap. I sort of feel like now this is posted, there is pressure to do so, and the chances are better. XD Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Two**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.**

 **~*~V~*~**

 _I am Minako Aino! I am 19 years old. A beautiful model who travels the world (when there is work)! Right now, not so much, I must admit. But really, I am the guardian of beauty and justice in a sailor suit, Sailor V!  
_

 _Years and years ago, a little white cat revealed my destiny, and duty to me, and shortly afterward, I found my fellow scouts; my sisters, my family. And together we saved the world on more than one occasion, with the help of some friends. And now the world is safe. It is peaceful. God, it was boring. I never thought I'd think that.  
Ever since Artemis showed up, I've longed to be just a normal girl, and now I could finally have that chance; But there was something missing. Some sort of void I needed to fill. And with work pretty much dead right now, and all my friends busy fulfilling their own dreams, I took up my old persona about two months ago (despite protests from my closest friend and guardian, Artemis), and have been rounding up criminals for the police._

 _They hate it. But I can't help myself._

"Late night?" a male voice called over to the blonde beauty as she dragged herself into the living space of her apartment, looking like she was very much still half-asleep.

A loud yawn, following some mumbled words, and a delicate hand warding him off was his response. She entered the kitchen and popped a K-cup into the automated coffee maker, and leaned back onto the counter as she waited for it to work it's magic.

"I'm not surprised, really," he replied smuggly, standing from his spot in the window sill, stretching his legs and spine. "You're a bit out of practice to be pulling this vigilante gig full time."

"Oh, hush!" The beep behind her signaled that her drink was ready. She then grabbed a donut out of the box she had on the counter and sat down at her tiny table. It was still covered in newspapers and notes that she hadn't bothered putting away last night.

"What is all this?" the cat questioned after a few moments, when his owner seemed to have woken up a little.

"Oh?" she set down the paper she was looking over, and took another sip of coffee. "There have been several jewelry heists this past week. I'm trying to see if there is a pattern." Her voice trailed off as she began studying another paper again.

He chuckled. "So, you are doing more than just trying to upstage the police."

She brought her hand to her chest, faking an insult. "Why, Artemis, I thought you knew me better."

He smiled. This was the first time in a few weeks they'd joked around. She'd been so mad at him when he didn't support her decision to start back up as Sailor V, that she stopped talking to him. She'd even locked the window, and he was forced to stay the evening at the Tsukino's a few nights. So this little back and forth here, was quite the comfort. And now that she wasn't fuming at him, maybe he could help her out, like in the old days. A question broke him from his train of thought.

"So, what do you think of this, Art? Is there a pattern I'm missing, or are all of these totally unrelated?"

Artemis studying the newspaper clippings and notes she had made. Really, it was quite impressive. She never ceased to amaze him when it came to such serious things. "It's hard to say. I don't see much of a pattern, either. They aren't taking anything specific, but they don't seem to be taking every thing, either. There is no predictability of where they will strike. I suppose the good thing is, there are only so many jewelry stores left in the area. We could easily set up a few teams-"

She stopped him there. "I'm not asking the girls for help." She took a sip of her coffee and waved her finger back and forth in front of her. "They are happy and content with their lives as is. They have all expressed this to me." She paused. "Rei even yelled at me when the first news article that Sailor V was back was printed. Mako-chan simply asked I be careful."

"Well," he continued after a few moments, "I can stake out one, and you can stake out the next?" His question took on a more pleading tone than he'd anticipated.

Minako smiled wide and reached over to pick him up. She squeezed him and placed a kiss on his forehead before scratching his chin. "Just like the good old days!"

 **~*~V~*~**

They'd been waiting on their respective rooftops for a few hours now, randomly cracking jokes or telling small stories to pass the time via communicator. Minako had already eaten the few snacks she'd packed and was growing restless. Stake outs were never her favorite. It was just then, as a heavy sigh escaped her lips, that she saw movement inside the store across the street.

"Artemis! I think I've got something!"

"Really?" came the hurried response. "Minako, wait for me. I'll be right there!"

"No way! They might be gone by then! I'll see you when you get here!"

Down below, the robber quickly grabbed a few items and stashed them into his bag. As he closed the clasp and turned to leave, a different kind of gold caught his eye.

"Stop there, thief! I will not stand for petty crooks stealing from hardworking business owners! Pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor V has arrived!"

The thief froze, unsure of what to do. In a panic, he grabbed hold of a large standing case, and pushed it over in her direction. As she tumbled out of the way of the falling glass, he made a run for the back door. Now out in the alley way, he took off, thinking he was in the clear, until... the sound of something caught his attention. A cat.

Artemis launched down from the rooftop, a clear target in his eye. He landed on the man's head, and began scratching furiously. "Aay-yah! Key-yah! Take THAT!"

Back inside, Sailor V managed to get untangled from the shelves that had been thrown at her, cursed under he breath, and took off in the direction she saw the crook go. Maybe Artemis was right? Maybe she was out of practice. That trick never would have phased her back in her hayday. Reaching the backdoor, she heard an odd screeching from outside.

"Get OFF! Get OFF! Aaah-choo! What the fuck! Get off, cat!" She couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before her. The robber flailing, eyes swollen shut, from what she could only assume was a severe allergy to cats.

"Alright, alright, attack cat. I think I got this." She waltzed over to the robber and grabbed him by the collar. The poor guy put his hands up in defense. "So what's going on with all these robberies? What are you up to?"

"Uh, uh..." the grip on his collar tightened. "It's an initiation! Initiation!"

"What?" her tone incredulous. "For what?"

"V," a voice interjected, "Don't you think this is for the police to do?"

She flippantly waved her hand in the cat's direction. "For what?" she repeated.

"New gang. Prospects must rob a particular store and bring only the items requested back with them."

"Where were you going to meet them?" the way she said it sounded less like a question, and more like a demand.

The man shuddered. "Warehouse on the outskirts of town. Building 44913 A."

She grinned. "Thank you, sir."

He dropped to the ground, and fell back onto his arms. "Can I go?"

She laughed haughtily. "Oh no, but I appreciate the info." With that, she tied the man up, left a brief hand written note for the police to find, and ran off in the direction the crook had sent her. Had she been paying any sort of attention, she may have noticed the unmarked van pulling off after her.

 **~*~V~*~**

The building looked as expected. A single light out front, and not a soul in sight. There would probably be someone stationed just inside the door. She'd need to find an access point somewhere around back. And luckily for her, there were a few open windows in the rear. She silently made her way in, and crouched down by a nearby structure so she could scout out the giant room. It was your typical warehouse, lots of storage racks, crates, boxes, a few forklifts. All was dark except for one of the offices near the front of the building. She could make out a few silhouettes through the dingy window.

"Just a few," she thought. "I can take 'em. Well, so long as there aren't any surprises. Artemis will totally chew me out if I just rush in there. Maybe I should get a better look..."

As she began to cross the distance, a few of the men left the room. She hugged her body against the nearest crate, waiting for them to exit. Once they had, she crept to the office's door, hoping to take down the leader of this new gang. Man, would this look good for her. Sailor V saves the city!

With the confident flair that only she possessed, she burst through the door, ready to take down anyone in her way.

But to her surprise, to her absolute surprise, there was but a single person, calmly sitting behind a desk, who greeted her before he let the light hit his face. "Ah, Sailor V. V-chan. Nice to see you again."

 **~*~V~*~**

 **AN:** Chapter one has been reposted, due to some spelling and format errors. One of these days, I'll learn not to post so late and after so much wine. . And here is chapter two! Sooner than expected, I suppose, but here none-the-less. I hope you enjoyed. As always, reviews are welcome!

Flareup4Ratchet – Wish granted! Thank you for the kind review. :)

XsmallLadySerenity13 - Thank you for your review! And yes, I was going for a Sailor V manga vibe. As much as I love _BSSM_ , _Codename Sailor V_ was far more comedic and fun, and really encapsulates who Minako is. And I felt like, before destiny and everything sets in, she would spend her last few years of being "normal" being very much more Minako, and less guardian of the Queen.

Valkyrie Celes – Your review made me happy. I always write V in such serious scenarios. I'm having fun with this. I'm glad you enjoy 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Three**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.**

~*~V~*~

 _I am Aino Minako! By day, I fight bad fashion and poor taste. By night, I fight crime as the glamorous Sailor V! And right now... my big case just took an unexpected turn, even for a veteran crime fighter like me._

Minako's jaw dropped. "Wakagi-sama?! Wakagi of the special police force. But, but," she stumbled over her words. " **You're** the police. What is this? There are supposed to be criminals in here!"

He laughed.

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips, not finding any of this funny at all. "Wakagi."

He sat back down and leaned back into the chair. "Oh, all right. All right. Sit down."

Apprehensively, she took a seat in the chair, noting that a few men were gathering outside the door, perhaps to get a glimpse of the infamous V? After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "What the hell is going on here?"

Wakagi cleared his throat. "I needed to speak with you."

"You..." her head tilted to the side, "Needed to speak with me?" The pieces began to fall together. "So... you set up some ridiculous fake crime spree to draw me out? Wouldn't a phone call have sufficed? Your boss has my phone number, you know."

"She's not my boss anymore," came the slightly annoyed response, as he produced a business card from his jacket.

"Superintendent-general, eh? Moving on up in the world I see." She twirled the card through her fingers and leaned back into the chair. "So, what ever became of Natsuna-sama?"

He smirked and held up his left hand, pointing to the wedding band on his ring finger.

"No way!" She nearly jumped out of the chair in excitement. "I always thought you two would make such a great couple! That's so exciting! I guess I was a great matchmaker even back then."

"Whatever, V. Listen, back to business." He began reaching into the suitcase next to him as he continued, "Originally, I was just out to arrest you. I can't have vigilantes running around my streets making my officers look bad. People need to trust in the system, not in some girl with her own set of rules." She had started to say something, but he silenced her with a shush and slid a folder across the table to her. "But then, something came to my attention—well, Natsuna brought it to my attention, and she reminded me of some previous cases that you had taken the lead on before your disappearance."

She took the folder. "What is this?"

He motioned for her to look in it. "We haven't detected anything sinister, but the name is concerning."

"The name...?" She opened the folder and read aloud, "Dark Real Estate? But, but the Dark Agency was defeated years ago. What is this?"

He leaned back, clasping his hands together. "We don't know. Coincidence? Copy-cat? Something else? We're not sure. But, I'm not sure my officers are prepared to deal with what's going on there, if it is what I think it could be."

She spent a few moments staring at the contents of the folder, mulling over the possibilities. Letting her thoughts run wild momentarily. Chastising herself for not discovering this before anyone else. And then, suddenly, she closed the folder, stood from her chair and nodded her head. "I'll check it out, Wakagi-san." She held up the business card between two fingers and gave him a wink. "I'll be in touch."

 **~*~V~*~**

Minako spent the next hour or so wandering around. She needed to clear her mind before she started on this new case. She woke up this morning expecting to end a spree of jewel robberies, and now, she was wondering if by some small sliver of a chance, her original enemy had resurfaced. Had Metalia gotten free? Wasn't she destroyed though? They were reincarnated, whose to say agents of Chaos ever really died. Where they about to have to start all over? What about Crystal Tokyo? What was going on? Wouldn't Setsuna have mentioned this? This had to be some sort of time continuum rift again. Right? Enemies from the future trying to rile her up.

When she finally made it back to her apartment, the sun had begun to rise, and a pair of worried eyes met her as she opened the door.

 **~*~V~*~**

AN:

This is the last super short chapter. I'm working on the next to last chapter now, and since this one is so short, I decided to just go ahead and post it.

I'm sorry, but not that sorry, for yet another cliff hanger. XD Don't worry, it won't be long before I post chapter four. You won't have to wonder long.

And I appreciate the reviews and follows and favorites so much! It definitely helps with my momentum.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Four**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**

 **~*~V~*~**

 _I am Aino Minako, and until a few months ago, I had hung up my crime fighting alter ego and pursued my dream of being an idol. But now I'm back at it! Look out, World!_

"What were you thinking?! You idiot. How stupid are you to run off alone like that?! All that hairspray kill some brain cells or something?!"

Worry sometimes came out as anger.

Had Minako not known the person in front of her very well, she may very well have been offended. But, she knew the furious miko in front of her was only yelling because she cared. "Oh, Rei,"

"Don't you 'oh, Rei' me. This is serious!"

Minako glanced over to her loud-mouthed partner that slinked in through the window. She scowled and mouthed "traitor" before turning back to her verbal assailant. "I know it was risky, Rei. But I couldn't just wait around. I was so close to figuring it out! I just couldn't help myself."

"Oh yeah?! So tell me, what exactly did you find out? You don't exactly looked roughed up. So what was it? A dead end?"

"Eh..." Minako slinked past Rei and head to the kitchen. Should she tell her the truth? There really wasn't any reason to alert the rest of the girls to this just yet was there? Minako didn't even know if there was anything to be concerned about. It was just a name. She should check it out, and if it turned out to be anything, she could just fill them in then. Right? Right. "Well..."

Rei had followed her, and was standing at the entry with her arms crossed. "You found nothing? Well, I guess that's something. Don't do that again. So help me... I will literally light a fire under you."

Minako stared at Rei expressionless for a moment, while the other girl glared, finger still pointing at her menacingly, and then chuckled and jumped in for a quick hug. "Oh, Rei." 

**~*~V~*~**

"Why didn't you tell her?" called the white cat from Minako's shoulder as they walked down the street.

"Because," came the short reply.

"But what if this is something?"

Minako huffed. "Then, I'll say something, okay? Listen... there just doesn't seem to be a reason to alert anyone yet. It might be nothing at all. Hell, Rei hasn't sensed anything in any fire readings lately. That has to mean something, right?" She continued after a moment, voice a little more solemn, "I just don't want to ruin what they have going right now."

Artemis nuzzled up against her face a little, sensing the slight sadness in her words. She reciprocated with a quick head scratch and they continued to their destination. On the corner, very inconspicuously, it sat. Dark Real Estate. It looked innocent enough. They always did though, didn't they? Unless people were mysteriously falling unconscious outside. They decided to stake the place out for a while, so for a few hours, she sat nearby at an outdoor cafe, pretending to read a book, all the while, watching the comings and goings. Minako couldn't help but wish she had Ami's computer right now. A detailed scan on the inside and who was in it would be nice. But asking was out of the question. She would do this the old fashioned way.

A few days of stake outs passed, and Minako finally decided they'd check the inside out. She knew the last employee left at exactly 8:45 each night.

Shortly after nine, to make up for any sort of inconsistency in schedules, she made her way in through the back. Artemis, had dutifully observed the security code a few times, so they got in without a hitch. The place looked legit. But, again, didn't it always? No creepy glowing mirrors, no unconscious bodies, no weird portals to who knows where. Maybe Wakagi was off on this one? Maybe they just liked dark colors? She shrugged inwardly and crept into what seemed to be the head honcho's office. A quick lockpick and she was in the file drawer. Nothing there. Artemis, being the savy cat he is, already had the desktop running and unlocked. They were searching through files when a knock on the door frame caught their attention. Minako gasped twice. Once, because hello, they were caught, and the second time... well...

"Hello, Sailor Venus. Or is it Minako in this life?"

 **~*~V~*~**

Minako grabbed her henshin wand, ready to transform. "No need for that," the man waved his hand to stop her. "Seriously."

"What are **you** doing here? I should have known! Metalia **is** back, isn't she? And she has you under her thumb again. Of **course**. We didn't save you. We couldn't have. That's why you never came back!" Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, even though she willed them to leave. She wasn't going to cry right now.

The man took a deep breath and exhaled, seemingly a bit annoyed. "I guess I should have expected this... listen."

"No, you listen!" she interrupted.

He shook his head. "Do you want to know what's going on or not?!"

She scowled. "You have two minutes. Then, I'm going to transform, and use my chain to crush your windpipe."

He took a step back and held his hands up. "Fine, fine. Simmer down, goldie." He continued as she glared at him, arms crossed, henshin gripped tight. "I was reborn. Coma patient or something. For the longest time, I couldn't remember anything. They kept me in the hospital until some people claiming they were my family came and got me. They had pictures of me and stuff, but I couldn't remember at all. I played along, but it never felt right."

"A minute and thirty."

He cleared his throat, "Okay then. So, about a two and a half years ago, this is a few years after waking up, mind you I started to remember things. These people were my family in this life, but I also remembered my time during Silver Millennium. And, unfortunately, my time in the Dark Kingdom. It was just bits and pieces at first, but the more I meditated, the clearer it got. And then, I remembered my brothers. And I wondered if they had been reborn, too. Certainly, we were meant to be reunited and return to our Prince. But, I couldn't find them."

"Maybe they didn't return," she huffed. "Also, forty-five seconds."

"Shesh!" he ran his hair through his dirty blonde hair. "So, anyway, I knew I had to find them, but I couldn't. And then, well, then I started to see clips in the news about Sailor V. And I knew, well, I knew that if I could get you here, that you could help me."

"Even if I did believe you, and I'm not sure I do, why would I help you? And how the hell does Rei not know about this? She _always_ knows."

At that, he chuckled. "I've been blocking her readings."

"So you do have powers," Artemis chimed in accusingly.

He shook his head. "Minimal. If I could tap into my real power, I'd make my way to Elysion and I wouldn't need any help."

The white cat huffed and looked up to his charge. "What do you think?"

Minako looked over to Artemis, carefully considering the information she'd be given. What would she end up doing with this information?

 **~*~V~*~**

 **AN:** See? I can keep promises. ;) Did I surprise anyone? I try to keep you on you toes when I can. I did have to go back into chapter 3 and make a slight change to a minor detail, but I doubt anyone will notice.

xSmallLadySerenity13 – You like that? I thought it would be a fun detail. I always felt like those two would make the cutest couple.

Guest – Thank you! It's going to be interesting, that is for certain.

Flareup4Ratchet – Speechless? Wow! Haha. That makes me feel great. :) I am glad you are enjoying still!

Gabicg1 – You had that one guessed right. Thanks for reading!

Guest (2) – I'm not sure if you are the same person as the other guest... but, I'm glad you're enjoying! And, that is definitely what my goal was. I love the Sailor V manga. :) Thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Five**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**

 **~*~V~*~**

 _Hey, Aino here! I've hung up my modeling career to take up crime fighting again! And boy is this case throwing me some curve balls. Never in my wildest dreams would I be presented with this situation in front of me. What's a girl to do?_

After lots of untrusting glares were shared, Minako agreed to think about it, although, if she were being honest, she had made her decision that night. But Aino Minako was never one to let her interests be known so soon. Jadeite, or Jun as he was called in this life, had said he'd get in touch with her in a few days. Apparently, in this life, he'd been born into a wealthy family, and opened up a subsequent real estate office in Juuban under his father's real estate empire. He'd picked that name specifically, knowing it would draw her attention. That wealth of his, would also be funding their adventures, which only sweetened the pot. Minako had, afterall, been out of work for a while.

She decided to spend the next few days figuring out exactly what she'd tell the others, or if she'd tell them at all. Artemis demanded she tell them, stating this was indeed Scout business, and so she threatened him to keep his mouth shut until she had decided. The girls had expressed they didn't want anything to do with taking on their personas until the time arrived, and Crystal Tokyo called for them to. They just wanted something normal for a while, even if they knew it was short-lived. She could respect that. And, if Jadeite wasn't a threat, what was the harm of keeping it from them? And hey, if things went well, they could have the whole gang together before Mamoru's birthday, and who could top _that_ present?

No one, that's who. Aino for the win.

She knew Mamoru was lonely. And fate had to be telling her something if Jadeite just strutted back into her life. She _had_ to do this. And she would. And she would use her modeling job to hide it from her friends, much to fluffy white protests. The less they knew, now, the better, she had decided. Once the Shittenou were all back together, she'd bring them back to Japan, and sort it out with the girls then. Slowly, of course, because if she just showed up with the four of them out of the blue, someone was bound to get bloodied, burned or electrocuted. Reunion would definitely be a delicate matter.

Artemis couldn't understand why she had agreed. Why she would willingly leave, alone, into what could be a trap with who could be an enemy. The only reason she could come up with for him was that it didn't feel like a trap, and she honestly felt that Jun was being sincere. And if he wasn't, she promised, she would dispose of the threat immediately and come home. That promise, and the subsequent promise to check in often, was the only way Artemis had agreed to her plan. He still wasn't happy, but he trusted she'd keep her word. That, and he had a few numbers to a certain wind senshi on speed dial who would have no qualms destroying the former Shittenou, and keeping it a secret from the girls. God bless Haruka.

When the time came, Jun pulled up in front of Minako's building in some expensive, black sports car. She had a suitcase with her on the sidewalk, waiting for his arrival.

"Should I take that as a yes?" he chuckled as he got out of the car and pointed at the luggage.

"Well, it certainly isn't a no," she beamed. "Besides, I kind of feel like it's my duty to watch over you guys. Make sure nothing fishy is going on."

"Oh?" he called from behind the car as he shut the trunk, having loaded her things. "Still suspicious?"

"Would I be any good at what I do if I wasn't?"

"You've got me there, blondie." He was on the passenger side with the door open, now. "Shall we?"

They had been speeding down the streets for a bit before she broke the silence, finally annoyed with her own thoughts swimming through her head. "So, where to first, Hoss?"

"Well, I've been thinking about this pretty hard for a while now. And since we are really only working with what I can remember, and you refuse to ask for help from your friends, who might actually be quite helpful, I might add..." He shot her a sarcastic glance, which was met with a smirk. "I think we are going to New York City."

She nodded, accepting this information. Why not New York? Why would this be easy, right? "And who do you think is in New York?"

"Well, I was reborn in the generally vicinity of my ancient kingdom."

"Tokyo?"

"No," he dismissed. "I moved here when things started coming back to me. Anyway, I assume the others were born near theirs, as well."

"But what if they moved, too?"

"I don't think they have. And I don't know how I know, I just do. I only left when I felt a pull to do so. And you said Artemis did a scan, and he couldn't detect them in Tokyo, right? I just know they should be there."

"Okay..." she paused for a minute, to think. "So, who is supposed to be in New York?"

"Nephrite."

"New York City is a big place, though. Millions of people. How are we going to find him, suppose he _is_ there?"

"The stars." She looked at him puzzled. He rolled his eyes and reached behind him to a folder he had in the back seat and tossed it in her lap. "Take a look."

"Hayden Planetarium?"

"Yup. He'll be there. I can feel it."

"If you know all this, why do you need me? Why do you need my help? Why not any of the others? Surely, our resident genius, or fire reader would be more help to you."

Jun was silent for a while. Minako noticed signs for the airport had started to appear. He must have known she was going to agree to come along today. Or maybe he was going to use some sort of Jedi mind trick to get her to concede. Or maybe he was just some rich kid who didn't care how outrageous these tickets were about to cost him buying the day of. She'd never know.

"Well," he started, finally having his thoughts together, breaking her from her thoughts, "Everyone could use some back up, right? Besides, I didn't know how to find any of the others. And, I remembered you being resourceful. And charismatic. And fun." Another pause. "And to be honest, I'm not even a hundred percent I'll recognize them when I see them. My memories are still a little hazy. I needed someone who did remember. Someone who knew what they looked like. Instinct can only take me so far. And I seem to remember that you were the only one who seemed to recognize us as anything other than Beryl's dogs. I think destiny caused you to put on your Sailor V outfit again so I could find you. And so you could help me."

"Destiny, huh?" she elbowed him playfully. "Don't get all melodramatic on me, now."

"We'll see whose melodramatic when we find a certain silver haired man," he winked at her and focused back on driving.

 _Kunzite_. Minako froze and sunk back into her seat. She hadn't really thought about it until now. There was a possibility that she was going to be seeing him soon. A real possibility. What would she say? What if he didn't remember her? What if he decided he didn't want to once he did? Suddenly, this trip didn't seem so fun.

 **~*~V~*~**

 **AN:** I may have to slow down on these updates soon. . I guess tomorrow you will all know if I finished the latest chapter or not. If not, one update. If so, two as I have been. I'm just trying to space them out appropriately, and not have you guys waiting too long. I know that I have tortured people in the past, and I'm trying really hard to not be that person right now with this, ha.

Oh, and in case you were wondering, for the purpose of this fiction, the Shittenou were reborn after the fight with Metalia. I have come up with an explanation for Mamoru to be able to call out to them through the stones for advice if it bothers you, but otherwise we can leave it at that. And also, in this timeline, Jun's memories of the past were unlocked to him after Galaxia was defeated. Why? I don't know. I can come up with a theory on that if you'd like. Maybe something to expand on later? Hrm...

Valkyrie Celes – You know, when I was publishing, for a moment, I thought about _not_ adding the Shittenou/General tags, because I didn't want to give it away—but I also wanted to make sure those who loved Shittenou fics opened it up. XD It was a tough decision! And I absolutely could not allow Kunzite to be the first. No way. There is no fun in that.

XsmallLadySerenity13 – Apparently I tricked you! Bwahaha. I think this chapter might help with figuring out where I'm going in this story. I had originally thought to drag the Sailor V antics out, before the main plot hit, but then decided she could always continue that if inspiration hit me later, after I did this. It would be kind of fun to see Kunzite pull a Moonlight Knight thing or something though, wouldn't it? Haha.

James Birdsong: Thank you! I hope you continue to read. It only gets more fun.

Flareup4Ratchet – I'm glad you enjoyed her intimidating him. :) That was a fun scene to write. I just couldn't see her doing anything else.

Gabicg1 – I don't know that I should say. XD I actually kind of like it when they go back and forth. More fun that way! But, I can assure you, Jun is good, and has good intentions.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Six**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**

 **~*~V~*~**

They arrived in New York City a week ago, and there were still no signs of Nephrite at this place. Minako had hacked, with help from Artemis via coms, into the system and pulled up an employee list. None of them were him. He just, didn't work there. Jadeite was convinced he was right, however, and refused to leave, even though Minako suggested they may be arrested if they spent another day in the same building. Just a few more days, he'd said. They were now on day seven, and Minako was starting to lose hope. Maybe Jun was wrong. Maybe the band wasn't meant to get back together. Maybe the universe didn't want them to be whole again. Could it be for the best? Together, weren't they more susceptible to falling under dark influences again?

But maybe fate was right after all. Minako was mid sentence when Jun suddenly got up from their table inside the cafeteria, and nearly ran out back into the main building, bumping into a few people as he went.

"What the hell..." Minako huffed, and quickly shoved another piece of food in her mouth before throwing everything back on the tray, leaving it in the designated space, and taking off in his wake. Unfortunately, it was the weekend and the place was packed. She peered into each space as she passed, hoping to figure out where he'd gone in such a hurry. She was just about to pull out her cell, when she thought she heard someone arguing in the 3D theater. The last show for the day was over, so there was no line and it was empty. She peeked her head in to find Jun and another man in some sort of verbal altercation. The taller man was alerted to her presence when the light shone through the door. One look and she knew.: it was Nephrite. But by the looks of it, he didn't recognize Jadeite at all.

After pausing to see who had walked in, the man they thought to be Nephrite, turned his attentions back to the smaller blonde man. "Listen, man, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know you. I don't know any prince. Past lives. Whatever. You're freaking crazy." 

"No. No! I promise! I'm not. You just don't _remember!_ " Jun reached out to the taller man, hoping to make a connection. Maybe a simple touch would trigger a spark or something. That's how it happened in the movies, right? But Nephrite dodged his hand and pulled back his own arm to throw a punch at Jun.

"Oh there you are!" Minako sung out, as she reached the two, just in time. "I've been looking all over for you, brother! You know you aren't supposed to wander." She lovingly patted Jun's head, and looked sympathetically to Nephrite. "I'm so sorry if he bothered you. He just got away from me in the crowd. I don't know what may have happened to him if you hadn't found him. Thank you so much!"

Nephrite stared at her skeptically for a moment, while Jun gave her the dirtiest look he'd ever given—how dare she. "This is your brother, huh?"

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically. "I don't normally take him out alone, but his doctor thought it'd be good for him."

Another pause. "I see." He looked over to Jun, who was now unhappily playing along with her ridiculous story.

"So, to whom am I to thank for helping me find my brother?" she said, batting her eyelashes like only she could.

Nephrite grinned rather smugly, as she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Why, you'd be talking to Nathaniel Cote. I work at the Ford Observatory, in Ithaca. I'm here as a favor for a colleague. I'll be in town a few days longer, if you'd allow me to take you to dinner sometime."

She laughed coyly, glad he was so direct. It made things easier for her, that was for sure. "Oh, but perhaps I should be treating you, Mr. Cote!"

They both shared a quick laugh, while Jun glared. "Here, let me write my number down for you." He pulled out a business card and scribbled a mobile phone number on the back. As he went to hand it to her, he paused, "You know. You look awfully familiar. I swear I've seen you before."

"Oh?" Minako saw Jun's eyes light up a moment. She smiled and took the card.

"Yeah, but I can't quite place it. Maybe it'll come to me."

"Maybe." She smiled and shook his hand once more, thanking him again for finding her "brother." Then, she led Jun out of the room, and once they were a safe distance away, promptly pushed him away and into a wall. "What were you thinking?!"

"What?!" He righted himself and got into her face. "I could ask you the same. I don't appreciate you insinuating I'm a mental patient!" Minako stared coldly for a moment before flipping her hair and started to walk away again, mumbling something about it he hadn't acted like one. Jun sighed and hurried up to catch her. "Hold up!"

"You didn't even have a plan, did you?" she accused.

"What?!"

"All this time to think and plan, and you didn't even have a plan for when you ran into them. Not what to say. Not what to do. You're doing this off the seat of your jeans."

"Pants."

"Whatever. My point is the same. You nearly scared him off. If I hadn't walked in when I had, you'd have a bloody nose, and he'd be gone. We have to think of what to do to unlock their memories."

"Look... maybe, I didn't," he admitted. "But, that's part of the reason I needed help. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I just woke up to this one day. I don't know how to make them remember. It's just me. Sitting here, waiting for them to remember me. Do you know how that feels? At all? I have no fucking clue what I'm doing."

"Yes, I do." She _did_ know how that felt. She was Sailor V a whole year before the other girls were awakened. And each of them, Luna had taken care of. She did that weird thing with her crescent mark- a light went off. "I have an idea!"

"Care to elaborate?"

~*~V~*~

"You know, I didn't expect you to call so soon."

Minako smiled as Nathaniel helped her into the car. "Oh, well. You know. You can't fight it sometimes."

"Indeed you can't," he smiled charmingly before shutting the door and getting in on the driver's side. "I hope your brother is well. And you know, I think I know where I recognize you from."

She raised her eye suspiciously, "Oh?" Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

"Yeah," he turned the car on and pulled out from his parking space. "There was an ad in Time's Square the last time I was in the city. Some fashion ad. I'm pretty sure it was you. Why didn't you tell me you were a model? I guess I should have called it, beautiful girl like you would have to be."

Oh ho ho, Mako was going to hold this over his head for _ages._ "Oh, you'll make me blush, ha. Stop."

He placed his hand on her leg a moment, granting him a slight smile from his companion, and then back on the gear shifter. "So, where to. You said dinner was out."

"I did," she agreed. "I was thinking we could find a place to look at the stars."

"In this city?" he laughed, a rich, hearty laugh. "We'd have to get way out of the city for that. But you know," he flashed a smile her way, "I think I might have an idea."

A short while later, and some schmoozing the security guard, Minako and Nathaniel were back at the museum, in the theater that projected the stars onto the domed ceiling. Nathaniel had magically seemed to find a bottle of wine in his car, and was busy pouring it into some paper cups he'd found somewhere while Minako took in the projected view above her.

As he came back and sat next to her in the theater seating, she graciously accepted the cup, even after he apologized for the less than classy glassware. Then, he spent a few minutes pointing out constellations and the planets. Adding in tiny little anecdotes about how some of them gained their names.

They sat another moment before she broke the silence. "You know, I have something I want to show you."

"Oh?" this more than got his attention.

"Yeah, look."

As she pulled out a crescent moon shaped compact from her purse, he nearly laughed. Mostly at himself. A trinket was not what he expected. "What's this?"

She handed it to him and grinned. "Open it and take a look."

Amused, and willing to play along with whatever, he casually opened the compact, revealing a mirror. "It's just a mirror."

"Look at it _again_."

And he did. But, to his surprise, the image in the mirror wasn't him. Well, it was. But, he looked different. His hair was down,and longer. And he had some weird suit on, with red piping. Clearly, it was him... yet it wasn't. "What is this?" he asked, startled, and slightly angry.

"Listen. I have something to tell you. My brother, well first, he's not my brother, but he's not crazy," she finished quickly, knowing she was going to have to spit this out fast. "That mirror in your hand, it shows your true self. Jun was telling the truth."

Nathaniel was furious. He'd been tricked? He wanted to throw this thing across the room and get out of here, away from this crazy woman. But, something made him look at the mirror again, and then things just got weird for him. The compact started to glow, and the next thing he knew, a bright light shot out from it and hit him in the forehead.

"You are Nephrite, Knight of Intelligence and Comfort. You serve your master, Endymoin. We came to help you remember. You were reborn for a reason."

The light faded, and Nathaniel, no, Nephrite sat there, dazed, holding his head. He didn't want to believe this girl, but the memories were flooding his head. He knew in that moment that she was right. He had a purpose. A calling. After a moment, he handed the compact back to her. "Jadeite. That was Jadeite earlier. Where is he now?"

Minako smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "He's waiting for you. Come on. Come with me."

~*~V~*~

The reunion of the two Shittenou was more than spectacular to Minako. She felt a certain sense of satisfaction knowing she had helped. It was incredible to her how much Nephrite, well Nate he asked to be called now, had changed in the past few hours. He was, understandably, shaken at first. But, as soon as the two men met, Jun embraced him, and all the apprehension seemed to fade away almost instantly. It was like things had always been this way.

As he was about to head out, in the wee hours the next morning, he pulled Minako to the side for a brief moment. "So, uh, when you re-tell this to the girls, would you, uh, leave out the part where I groped your leg?"

"Not a chance, buddy," she cackled as she pat his back and ushered him out the door. "Not for the world."

 **~*~V~*~**

 **AN:** Just a single chapter today. I didn't get a chance to write much. I appreciate all the new  
reviews and follows. :) Thank you, all. 


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Seven**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**

 **~*~V~*~**

_Hello! I am Aino Minako! And normally, I'd be traveling the globe to exotic locations all in the name of fashion! But, currently, I am traveling the world for my super secret mission—well, secret from the girls—to reunite the Four Heavenly Kings! Which, is not nearly as glamorous, but a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do._

After another two weeks in New York, the two members of the Shittenou had decided that their next destination would be Oslo, Norway. Neither of them could remember the exact location of Zoicite's previous kingdom, but they knew it was somewhere in Europe, and Nate had mentioned something about feeling like that was the place to go. Something about the stars or something, Minako remembered. It turns out, some of his powers started to trickle back after his memories returned. Nothing as impressive as his previous incarnation, but he seemed rather sure that he wasn't wrong about this. And Jun was paying for it, so Minako did not care. A few more stamps in her passport wouldn't bother her at all.

They arrived and got to work. And by work, that meant Jun tried to discretely set up a fire to do a reading, and Nate sat around all day waiting for nightfall so he could consult his astral friends. Sitting around like this was far too boring for the blonde, so she volunteered to do some foot work and check out the town to see if anything stuck out to her. And also, lattes. And maybe a little shopping. A little shopping never hurt anything.

The city was absolutely gorgeous. If Zoicite really was here, she thought, they might have a hard time peeling him away from the place. Who wanted to leave this for boring old Juuban?

As she sat at the quiet cafe, sipping an afternoon cafe, she surfed through her phone for something local that night. She could absolutely not sit in that hotel room another evening with nothing to do, especially after really not doing much all day. And if she didn't get her two companions out, they might lose their minds, or kill each other. They bickered all the time about the smallest things, as siblings would. By the time she usually returned, a full out insult war had erupted between the two. An outdoor concert in one of the many outdoor park areas caught her eye. Just as she was about to open it up to read more, her phone rang out. Rei. Oops. Had she forgotten to check in? It'd been what, three and a half weeks now? Maybe four since she left Tokyo? She prayed that Artemis had managed to maintain her cover.

She swiped the screen and answered. "Rei! How are you? I've missed you. It feels like ages!"

"Minako."

"Oh, Rei. You sound angry. What's wrong? Is that new girl not working out at the shrine? I knew she was going to be-"

Rei cleared her throat, instantly silencing the blonde on the other end. "Minako, where exactly are you?" 

"In Paris, silly," she responded chipper.

"Oh, is that so?" came the skeptical reply.

"I told you I had a show here. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." There was a short silence that made Minako slightly uneasy. "It's just, Usagi convinced Mamoru to make an impromptu trip out there to surprise you, since she hadn't seen or heard from you in a few weeks. And you know, it's the funniest thing, she couldn't find you at _all_. And when she called, I thought, well, it _is_ Usa, so maybe she just got the address wrong; But then I looked, you see, and she wasn't. So, I called your agent. And guess what he told me, Aino? You haven't had a modeling gig in **_months_**."

"Oh no, Rei," Minako started making crackling sounds like her phone was going out. "I think, zzzzzzzz, I think my phone is..."

"Minako, don't you **_dare_**!"

Minako sent the next five phone calls straight to voicemail. She would listen to the tirades later. Now, she needed to get ready for this outdoor piano concert, and hopefully mend the spirits of her roommates. They needed to relax, even if just for one night.

~*~V~*~

"Why are we here?" Jun moaned.

Minako smacked him in the shoulder. "Because I said so. You haven't left the hotel room in days. This will do you some good. I promise. I'm good at these things."

"Says the woman who spent the last week shopping and sipping coffee."

She clicked her tongue, chiding him. "Whatever. I'm not the one moping around like the world is ending."

"Hey hey, you two stop bickering, will ya?" the much taller man called over his shoulder. "I found a spot to sit over here. Follow me."

The trio made their way through the amassing crowd. Minako hadn't expected this much of a turnout, but there was some young kid on the billet that, from what little she could understand of the Norwegian overheard in the crowd, seemed to be quite popular. It was really too bad there wasn't an app on her phone that could translate their conversations in real time—typing it all in was too cumbersome. They found a spot, and Nate seemed to once again, materialize a bottle of wine out of thin air. They listened as a few amateur pianists played a song or two each. After the last, Jun started asking if they could leave, but Nate, surprisingly, said he thought they should stay. Again, Minako heard the name of the popular pianist among the crown. And soon enough, he appeared on stage. He was a few minutes in his set, when she noticed he looked awfully familiar. Wavy, strawberry blonde hair, pretty face, petite frame for a man. Her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her and she looked to her two companions, expecting to see similar expressions.

"What? You look like you realized you left your phone on the train or something."

She scowled and Nate rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot. That's Zoicite!"

"What?" they said in unison.

"I'd know that face anywhere. I uh... well, let's just say there was a confrontation." She decided she'd leave out the part where she may or may not have nearly killed their friend. "That is definitely him. We have to get back stage!"

"And how are we going to do that? I mean, it's a small venue, but I don't think they are just going to let us waltz back there."

"And what are you going to say, huh? You have a plan?" Jun added sarcastically. "We have his name, why don't we just find him later?" he shrugged.

"Because he's here _now_! And a certain fire priestess is starting to get suspicious." She poked Jun in the chest for added effect. "We need to get this done as soon as possible. You know what, you two just sit tight. Leave this up to Sailor V!"

The two men shared an uncertain glance as their blonde friend smiled, flashing her famous V sign, and started to make her way off to the side of the crowd. Once she was away from prying eyes, she dug into her purse and pulled out her long since used Disguise Pen. She beamed as she raised the item above her head. "Venus power! Turn me into a British music talent agent!" And in a flash, Minako was transformed to a sharply dressed music professional. Tucking the pen back into her bag, she straightened the blazer she was now wearing, and confidently strode to the backside of the stage, faux business card in hand ready to dazzle anyone who might try to stop her.

There were a few bumps, but Minako made it. And she promptly staged herself so she could bump into her intended target. All those years chasing idols really had paid off for her. When the time came, she was posed and ready. "Mr. Larsen! Mr. Larsen, what a wonderful set you just played. Absolutely beautiful."

He looked at her with one eye slightly raised, confused to have anyone approaching him.

"Oh." She let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle, and reached out to shake his hand. "Snakker du engelsk?"

He smiled, and took her outreached hand. "Ja."

"Oh good," she laughed, "Because that was about all I knew! Admittedly, I didn't study up much before my trip. You know," she pulled her cell from her bag for effect, "These phones can only do so much."

"This is true," came the polite reply.

"It's so nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Larsen. Please let me introduce myself," she paused to return the phone and pull the card from before from her purse. "Millie Abram. From the United Talent Agency in London. I've been sent out to scout potential new clients. I couldn't help but come speak with you after hearing some of your work."

"Uh," he nervously ran his hand through his hair. "You know, I already have an agent here. I don't think I could-"

"Meet with me for a drink. Just one drink. And if after that, you don't want _anything_ to do with what I have to offer, you can be on your way. Just _one_ drink."

He paused momentarily, but couldn't resist the charming smile in front of him. He nodded. "Okay. But let's make it dinner. I'm hungry."

~*~V~*~

To no one's surprise, Minako pulled her crescent compact out at the earliest convenience, and the two never made it to dinner. Instead, she sent a text message to the two Shittenou she left behind, and they all met up at Zoicite's—well, Zachary in this life—home. Much like the others, he was born into a rather wealthy family in this life. And spent a good bit of it abroad, studying at some of the best schools Europe had to offer. His time under the influence of the Dark Kingdom was veiled as a freak skiing accident ending in a coma, which he awoke from several months after. Minako thought it funny how the universe seemed to have this all nicely laid out for them like this.

Then again, she never seemed to have to explain anything to her own family, either. And how many times had she died now? Two? Three? She couldn't keep up.

Once the other two arrived, nearly an hour later she noted—something about getting lost because of Jun misreading signs—she allowed the guys to do their thing. Jun and Nate helped Zach fill in the gaps of his memories, and the three together, managed to unlock others during their discussions. Meanwhile, she grabbed a pint of ice cream she found in the kitchen, and made her way out to a balcony to indulge, and stay out of their hair.

It occurred to her, as she sat there, staring out at the beautiful city before her, shoving copious amounts of calories into her mouth, that the next step in their quest was about to begin. And before she knew it, she was going to be face to face with _him_. She honestly hadn't thought much about how their meeting would go. In her mind, she'd unlock his memories, they'd lock eyes, and live happily ever after, much like Usagi and Mamoru. But the more she thought about it, the more complicated it seemed. There was always the chance that he felt indifferent. They weren't the people they once were, and didn't love each other in this life. They didn't even know each other. What if he didn't like her? What if after getting to know more about her, he decided she was too different from who she once was? That she wasn't enough in this life. Aino Minako was no interplanetary dignitary, nor princess. Hell, what if he wasn't the same? Maybe she wouldn't like _him_? Looks could only get a person so far, you know.

The more she thought, the more depressed she got, and the more ice cream she ate. It was a long night, and there was not nearly enough ice cream.

 **~*~V~*~**

 **AN:** Getting closer! ****

Flareup4Ratchet – She is a resourceful girl! And, thanks! I am trying to incorporate as much as I can from the Sailor V manga.

XsmallLadySerenity13 – We shall see if she decides to tell her or not. Or just hold it over his head for eternity. XD

Valkyrie Celes – Of course he's along for the adventure!

i1976 – blu notte – Oh thank you! As a fan of yours, that means a lot.

gabicg1 – Thank you! Trying to keep up. 


	8. Chapter 8

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Eight**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**

 **~*~V~*~**

_Hey there! Aino Minako here! I've spent the last month rounding up three of the four Heavenly Kings. Which isn't bad, right? Surely, this could have taken a lot longer. It's almost felt too easy._

After the third Shittenou met with the first two, things really seemed to be looking up for the group. They were so close to finding their remaining member and heading back to meet their master, and for Minako, to face the music-but she wouldn't think about that tongue lashing just yet. Now, they needed to figure out where to find Kunzite. And she, needed to get her nerves together. Finally meeting up with him, after all this time, after their brief reunion before he was obliterated before her, she wasn't sure what she would do, or say. A loud clamor from the dining area of Zach's home broke her thoughts.

Minako entered the room, to find that lunch had been served, and for some reason Jun's plate was on the floor. "What's going on?"

Nate couldn't hide the smirk on his face. Zach was utterly appalled. And Jun looked disgusted.

"It _moved_."

"What moved?" she asked as she approached the table, trying to see better.

"It."

Exasperated, she looked to the other two. "Care to share?"

"Lunch is some sort of eel or something. He claimed it moved, and smacked it away like a little baby."

"I am NOT a baby!" came the angry rebuttal.

Minako chuckled.

"Baby."

Jun glared at the tall brunette and crossed his arms defiantly, sitting back in his seat. "Am not."

Zack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Minako smiled a little to herself when she realized how much that small gesture reminded her of someone else.

"Eel, eh?" she reached over the table to a spoon in small dish and poked around a little. "And this must be... caviar?" A brief pause as she stirred the black eggs around. "Never liked the stuff."

Zack huffed and mumbled something to himself before sinking back into his seat.

"What was that?" she asked.

A moment later, looking her in the eye, he spoke, "I _said_ , Mercury would never have done this."

Minako nodded, and smiled a bit mischievously. "Oh? I suppose you're right. She was all about this sort of thing back then. I'm no so sure about now, though." She tapped her chin, pretending to think. "You know what really gets her in this life?" She paused and waited until his ears perked up a bit. "Love letters. She loves them. Professions of love. Pages upon pages. She can't get enough of it. Putty in your hands, I tell you. You'd be smart to remember," she finished with a wink.

Zack nodded at the tip, silently thanking her.

Minako chuckled inwardly. Minako 2 – Shittenou 0.

~*~V~*~

It didn't take the group long before they decided on their final destination. The three of them together now, they had all had a significant boost in power. Both Jun and Nate were sure that their leader would be in Instanbul. And so, they got their things in order and took off. Once there, they settled and began their search. Now, Instanbul was a big place, and no one expected to finish their task quickly, but after three weeks with no leads, morale was low.

"Uhgg." _Thump._

Minako peered over her magazine to the sudden noise in the room. Jun was sprawled over the couch laying on his back with his hands on his forehead, massaging his temples. "Yes?"

He stopped and rolled to his side, glaring a bit at her. "How can you just sit there and flip through a magazine like that? At a time like this?"

She smiled. Because if she didn't, she knew the grimace on her face would have been worse than any words that may come out of it. "I don't see you doing anything productive. And I distinctly remember you passing on our latest idea of where to search. So, tell me how I'm the bad guy right now."

Before he could reply, the other two members of this failing search party entered the room. Alone. And the looks on their faces weren't too positive.

Minako closed her magazine and set it down. "No luck, huh?"

Nate barely acknowledged her and headed to the bedroom he'd claimed in the suite, shutting the door rather loudly behind him. Zack simply shrugged his shoulders and sat across from her in the seating area.

"I'm sorry."

Zack twisted the lid on the bottled water he'd been carrying off and on a few times before he decided to talk, something Minako noticed he did when he was tense. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

She smiled and grabbed a notebook and pen off the table next to her magazine. "I guess we can cross off that location from our list then, eh?"

"No shit," came a grumbled response.

"Some knight of patience **you** are. Calm down!"

Jun sat up, irritated at her remark. "That was the last place, the _last_ place, on our list." He angrily gestured at the notebook. "We don't have any more ideas. That was **it**! It's like he doesn't want to be found."

"That's assuming somehow he's awakened on his own," came Zack's quiet reply.

"Well, I did. Whose to say he hasn't? And whose to say he doesn't want any part in this, for some fucked reason."

"Calm down."

"No! We have literally looked every where we could think of. We've spent more time in this city than we have in any of the others. He is either not _here—_ which is highly unlikely, or he doesn't want us to find him. And you know where my money is at."

It was then, that Minako noticed Nate had left his room and was in the kitchen mixing a drink for himself. She must have not heard him over Jun's outburst. "What do you think, Nate?"

He finished mixing his drink and took a seat on a bar stool before responding. "What do I think? I think he's here. We just aren't looking in the right places."

"There aren't any armies to command. We've staked out the business districts. We've hung out at universities. We've checked out every ancient ruin site in the city. He isn't _here_ , Nate." Jun was at the kitchen now, making his own cocktail. "Or like I said, he's avoiding us."

The tension in the room had started to get under Minako's skin. Not to mention her nerves were shot to begin with. Three weeks was a long time to play potential conversations over and over in a person's head. She couldn't listen to this bickering any longer. She put the notebook down, grabbed her cell and room key and headed for the door, picking up her bag on the way. Zack merely nodded to her, acknowledging he understood her need for a break. The other two barely noticed she'd moved until they heard the door open.

"Where are you going, blondie?"

"I'll be back," is all she said as she closed the door behind her. Instantly silencing the younger knight. She walked around for a while before grabbing a cab and heading to the nearest train station. Why, she couldn't really say. She felt so lost. More lost than she had felt in years. Part of her wanted to call Rei. Rei would know what to do. But calling Rei was a bad idea. She had promised herself, when she started this, that she wasn't going to involve the other girls. Part of her considered calling one of the outers, but if Haruka learned of the Shittenou being reborn, she was sure none of them would make it to Tokyo alive to let everyone know they were here. Artemis was too risky. For one, Rei had probably taken him hostage due to her lack of communication. Or maybe he was with Usagi—driven out of their apartment due to lonliness. But either way, any communication would be overheard, and that kind of went over her original plan. And two, he was not the person to go to regarding Kunzite. He had never approved, and part of her knew his relief when the Shittenou perished the second time. No, she sighed to herself, this was something she'd have to figure out by herself.

After a short train ride, she got off. Not for any particular reason—she didn't have an intended destination after all, she just felt like getting off the train. Departing, she found a few pamphlets on nearby destinations, looked them over a few moments, then found a cab and was on her way to one.

It'd been a few hours since she'd left, and she now found herself at a historical ruin called Tlos. The site seemed nearly empty of tourists. Before her, massive stone structures had been carved into the hillside. She pulled out the brochure from her bag and began to navigate her way around. She ended up, a while later, on top of one of the hillsides, taking in the view from up high. Stone pillars around her, she could smell the sea in the distance, and something oddly familiar came over her as she sat there, gazing off. The same sort of feeling her trip to Greece had brought.

She fiddled with her phone for a moment, finally deciding she'd call someone. A familiar voice right now was all she needed. She didn't need to talk about what was bothering her, right? But, as she selected the recipient and hit call, she was let down as it did not go through. She was in a dead zone. She looked and her battery had actually gone down quite a bit due to roaming. She sighed and placed it back in her purse. She'd place her call when she got back—if she still needed to. Who knew what could change in a few hours time?

A few moments later, the hair on the back of her neck rose, and she heard footsteps behind her. She hadn't seen any more visitors enter the site, but strangely, she was not alarmed by this. The figure approached, but she remained calm. And when it stopped a mere foot or so behind her, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding before reacting. "I should have known."

"Yes, you should have. And you did, it seems," came the cool response.

Minako wasn't sure if she could physically turn around at this point. Her body felt weak. She felt like she was going to crumble when she heard the familiar male voice speak. "Actually, I didn't," she admitted in a hushed tone. "I ended up here by chance, to be honest."

"By chance? Hardly. It was one of your favorite places," the man leaned over and nearly whispered in her ear a calculated moment later, sending a shiver down her body.

"How can you even remember that?" she queried, as her arms wrapped around her sides now. She still hadn't turned around. She didn't have the courage. Maybe in a minute, she thought to herself. She knew once she looked into his eyes, she would lose her composure. In all the pretend conversations she'd played out, he never once knew before she told him. This was so unexpected, and she was far from prepared.

"I remember it _all_."

She felt a hand hover over her shoulder for a moment before being pulled back. Part of her was satisfied by this for some reason—the yearning for contact, but resolve to not give in. "For how long?"

"Since always."

Confused, and emotional, she finally broke through her wall and willed her body to turn. "What?" she nearly spat. "What do you mean?" She stared hard into his blue-grey eyes, softening her expression momentarily before getting angry at the realization of what he'd said. "Wait. This whole time? This whole time you _knew_ , and you did nothing? You didn't come to your prince's side? You didn't come see _me_?" her voice broke on that last word, and the tears began to well in the corners of her eyes. "It's been five years."

Gingerly, he placed his hands on the sides of her face, easily cupping it in his broad palms, and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs.

Her eyes closed upon him touching her so tenderly. She found herself comforted by the warmth of his skin. A moment passed before she spoke again. "What's your name in this life?" she asked softly.

"Kudret Onder."

A nod. She said the name over and over in her head, trying it out, knowing it would never come out as natural as "Kunzite" would. Her hands rose and she placed them on top of his before opening her eyes and meeting his gaze. "Why didn't you come to me? Why have you made me wait this whole time when you knew? Why have you stayed away from us? We've been searching."

He leaned forward, and in what she felt was an odd display of public affection for him, or at least what she remembered, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. His voice was low and his words slow, his forehead now touching hers. "I know. I know you have. I wasn't ready. I knew something was amiss when Jadeite went missing. And then I stopped seeing your name in the papers. I knew you were all coming. And, I just wasn't ready. I hope you can forgive me."

Her hands slipped from the tops of his and onto his shoulders. She felt herself melt into him. "I don't understand at all. If you knew, and you've been keeping tabs-"

"Guilt," he interjected. "I carry a lot of guilt. As I said, I remember it all. I have since I awoke. And I am sure the weight of this knowledge has always been my punishment. Punishment for failing." He gently stroked her hair now, pulling her in closer, almost if she might vanish if he let go. "I didn't deserve a second chance, let alone a third."

She embraced him tightly, now. Her own guilt surfacing after all these years. She'd never quite forgiven herself after Galaxia. "We've all failed. And yet, here we are. Someone, somewhere thought we deserved another chance." She looked up at him, and smiled. "Even a third."

"I don't know that I'm worthy of deserving such a thing."

Now, her hand was rested upon his cheek. "Maybe you should let Mamoru make that decision. I'm not sure he'd agree with you. I certainly don't."

 **~*~V~*~**

 **AN:** My most profound apologies! I had decided to make a few small changes, and wanted to make sure this chapter was still good and got the attention it deserved, but then a few orders from my Etsy shop needed to be fulfilled and I had to put this on hold. I am hoping within the next few days to take some time to finish and polish up the next two chapters and wrap this up (I still don't know if I'll post a bonus chapter or not, but time will tell). I appreciate the patience of those who have been following. I know updates were quick to start, and I feel bad that they've slowed so significantly.

I also wanted to note, that I realize this story started off kinda quirky and more fun, and it's taken on a more serious vibe—but those of you that have read the Sailor V manga know that it kind of follows the same suit. I am trying to keep the humor in there, and keep it fun, all the while letting things move forward. And I also know this could have been spread out much longer—but let's face it, that's not the kind of writer I am. And you guys would hate me if I tried. XD

I appreciate the reviews! I am listening, so definitely let me know what you think. :) It's already kind of guided where I go—changes and the like. 


	9. Chapter 9

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Nine**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**  
 **~*~V~*~**

 _Aino Minako here! Sworn guardian of love and beauty! And I, by pure luck—but don't tell anyone that part, I have a reputation after all-have just found the fourth, and final, Heavenly King. Not that anyone ever doubted me, right? And just in time, too, to crash a certain prince's birthday bash and live in infamy as the best present giver in the history of gifts given. But first, we need to meet up with the other three, and put out whatever fires present themselves after they are told a few things._

By the time Minako got back in her cell service zone, her voicemail was nearly full. Most were from Jun, irritated she left without saying anything, and even more irritated that he thought she'd turned her phone off. The final two were so slurred from his drinking, she couldn't understand much from them. There was one thoughtful message from Zack, merely asking she return his call. And the last she got to, were from none other than Rei herself. The first few were the usual "where have you been?"s, but apparently, Jun and Nate hadn't been careful concealing their energy signatures, and she was calling to report she had sensed magic somewhere from an unknown source and wanted her to report in immediately.

"Crap."

Her traveling companion looked up from the newspaper he was glancing at. "What's the matter?"

"Well..." she trailed off as she closed the voicemail app on her phone and set it in her lap, hands clasped on top. "Mars is no longer entirely in the dark."

"Oh? Is this troublesome? She was going to figure it all out at some point, wasn't she?"

She leaned over to nudge him with her shoulder. "Well, of _course_. But, I was hoping to break things gently. Let Mamoru take the lead on things, probably. She'll have to listen to him. She won't scream at him like she would at me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you not the leader of the Senshi?"

She chuckled. "A good leader knows when to hand over the torch to someone more qualified." With a wink, she leaned into him, and he patted the top of her head before draping his arm across her shoulders. "Are you ready to meet with them?" Their time alone was coming to an end soon, and she thought it might be a good time to discuss the subject. "All the trouble Jun put into this adventure, he might be pissed you knew the whole time."

"That he might," he agreed, pulling her in closer and getting as comfortable as they could on the seat of the train. "But, I am prepared to answer to my actions. I'll make him understand."

"And if he doesn't?"

A brief pause. "I have my ways." 

At that, she chuckled. The entirety of her past memories were not all there, but she could recall a few good punishment training sessions he had inflicted a time or two. They rode the rest of the train ride in mostly silent conditions, which normally would have driven Minako mad—she hated the silence. It was oddly comforting and natural to just exist next to this man, though. As if no time had passed, and they'd always been close. She felt at ease, and there was no pressure to fill the air around them with noise. She simply enjoyed the warmth his body radiated, and the feeling of her body pressed up against his as they journeyed.

When she had imagined their reunion, part of her thought it might be a bit steamier. She imagined fireworks and passionate kissing. Hands exploring bodies that hadn't touched in over a thousand years. She vividly remembered some of their past exploits. They were memories that brought flushed cheeks to even her face—poor Ami probably would have had to excuse herself from the room if she ever shared. But now that they were here, she was completely content just being near him. And the rest, she was sure would happen later. 

They did speak a bit during their trip back. He had obviously been keeping up with her life, but she was curious what life he had been granted. No surprise to her, he had been born into a wealthy family. How could any of them think they were being punished, she thought to herself. His mother had passed away when he was very young, and he had been raised by his grandmother, as his father was always away on business. He had taken on some of the responsibilities of his father's company when he came of age, but shortly after he'd really gotten a good footing in the company, Beryl had captured him, and his unexplained disappearance had caused his father to remove him from that position. When he reawakened, he had decided to follow a different path, and had his hands in a few different non-profit start ups. He spent most of his time trying to give back to the community and help whoever he could. She supposed it was all due to the guilt he spoke of. She hoped once Mamoru forgave him-because she was sure he would, he'd finally be able to forgive himself. However, she knew from experience that it was easier said than done. Usagi had forgiven her, but there were times she hadn't been so kind to herself.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Minako decided to enter the room first, to announce she'd managed to find him, and allow Kun—Kudret, she corrected herself, to prepare himself. Five years was a long time to prepare, but the way he spoke of things, she didn't think he'd ever planned on actually meeting any of them. At least not any time soon. It made her wonder why he decided to get on the train with her, but she was glad he did, and she'd ask him about it later.

"There you are! Look guys," Jun turned to the other two, who were still watching the movie they'd rented, "Look who showed up finally! We are graced by her divine presence!"

"You're drunk."

"So? She still fucking took off without saying anything. If I did that, you two'd be up my ass."

"But she's not you, Jun."

"Shaddup, Zack."

"You know," Minako set her things down near the door, "I'm tired, Jun. I don't feel like arguing with you right now."

He stood up from his chair and waltzed over to where she was standing. "Well, that's too bad."

"I'm serious, Jun. You don't want to do this right now," came her hushed warning.

"And why's that?" he was so close to her face, that he didn't notice the door crack open.

"Because if you don't back off from her right now on your own accord, I will make you."

"Kunzite!" who said it didn't matter, at this point. All three members were shocked to see their leader. None of them expected Minako to return with him, especially after they'd spent so much time and energy looking for him with no avail.

"I present," Minako started, as she turned and gestured to him, "Kunzite, Knight of purity and affection. Or as he is known in this time, Kudret Onder." She smiled at him briefly before turning back to the group. He had closed the door and made it to her side before she completed her statement.

Still slightly inebriated, Jun quickly went from being angry and frustrated at Minako, to a blubbering idiot, holding onto Kudret's shoulders for support as he cried tears of joy. "I can't believe it's _you_!"

"Oh for God's sake..." Zack shook his head as he stood up to go greet their leader.

"Contain yourself, for your dignity's sake, brother," Nate said as he too had made his way over and placed a hand on Jun's shoulder.

Minako had shuffled away into the kitchen as the men gathered, to allow them some space. Part of her didn't want to leave Kudret's side, she'd spent all this time longing to be precisely there; but she knew he needed this, and they needed this, too. And as much as she didn't like to admit it, the world did not revolve around her. Artemis would be so proud, she thought.

After introductions, the four men walked back over to the seating area, and Zack promptly muted the movie so they could all talk. "So, now that we know each others names, who wants to tell me how this whole mission started?"

Baffled, Jun looked over to Minako, who was still rummaging through the fridge, "You mean you didn't tell him? What'd you just bump into him outside the hotel or something? Where've you been all day?!"

Minako grinned mischievously as she took her leftovers over to the bar stools to eat, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked at Kudret, but the look on his face ended her fun. "To answer your question, Jun, no, I did not tell him. We were _busy._ "

Kudret sighed and shook his head at her. He should have been more surprised, but deep down he knew better. This was Minako he was dealing with. New incarnation, same shenanigans.

"You can't be serious." Jun sighed and ran his hand through his hair, before leaning back into the couch cushions. "Well..." Several moments later, Jun had finished his narrative, and the men shared details of their new lives to their leader.

"Are you all prepared to drop your current obligations to join Endymoin? As you are able, of course. I expect you all will need time to get your affairs in order," Kudret questioned.

Jun nodded. "I've already established roots in Juuban, so I can go immediately."

"I hope you consider renaming your business. No reason to keep that awful name now that it's served it's purpose," Zack chimed in.

"Har har," Jun glared. "Make fun all you want. It worked. You're all sitting here, so I don't want to hear it."

"You're merely fortunate that blondie over there paid you any mind," Nate added.

Minako finished cleaning up her mess and strode over to the group. "But lucky for you, I am a _fantastic_ detective."

Kudret pulled her over and down onto his lap, causing a furious blush to emerge on her cheeks. "Natural instincts, this one."

"Keep this up, and you're going to learn what other natural talents I have," she laughed as she stood back up. "I'm heading to bed. You fellas have a good night." With that, she winked at Kudret once more and left the room, leaving them to further catch up.

 **~*~V~*~  
**

 **AN:** A little quicker! We are now caught up to all my completed chapters now, though, so pressure on me to stop being lazy. I will say, this chapter tripped me up a few times. At first, I had Jun get into an argument with Kudret when he entered—but it didn't feel right, so I had to scrap it. Then, I had Minako decide not to be playful when Jun was questioning her whereabouts, and it didn't feel right either, so that needed an edit. And, I had imagined she would invite him to her room, but that didn't quite seem right, as well. Tricky chapter, but I feel like these actions and reactions are pretty genuine, and I feel happy with it.

Valkyrie Celes – I'm glad you enjoyed! Good to know my worries were for naught. I still haven't decided how seamless the reunions will go. I want it to be believable, but still hold that feel good fuzzy feeling.

Flareup4Ratchet – I do envision their interactions together as siblings. There will be some more good interaction between the two before the story is up. :)

Isis Aurora Tomoe – Thanks for the review! I love reuniting soul mates, too. I think that's why I enjoy any Shittenou/Senshi story so much.

XSmallLadySerenity13 – Thank you for the review!

James Birdsong – Thank you! And you may be the smart one, reading a few chapters at a time!

Bethany89 – Hey! Yes. And I'm sorry it'll be over so soon. You are correct though: the Sailor V manga was only two books. It was quit condensed, but full of lots of goodies—which I'm hoping to sort of emulate a bit.  
I am contemplating extending this last bit another chapter or two to focus on some things, especially after some of your reviews, but we'll see. I am glad you picked up on on my little Sailor V Easter eggs. And, her teasing. Ha. I am sure, by the end, she will be 4:0. This is Minako after all. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Ten**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**  
 **~*~V~*~**

 _Aino here! What I would give for a girl's day out right now. And to sleep in my own bed. No hotel will ever compare to your own bed, I don't care what they advertise. You can file that under "Tips from V, renown traveler."_

The next morning, after a pretty restless night of sleep, Minako moseyed out of her room, expecting to see a huddled mass of bodies asleep in the living area, but instead, found a very tidied space left behind from last night's bonding, and bagged breakfast with coffee sitting on the counter next to a note that read,

 _It's not my fault if this isn't warm when you two finally get your asses out of bed. Zack and I are heading over to Kudret's this morning to help him get ready for our journey to Japan. We will all be back later this afternoon. Will text if plans change. – Nate_ ****

She then noticed that there was only one cup left next to the bag, which meant Jun must be up somewhere. But he wasn't in his room, and he wasn't anywhere else inside the suite, so she gave up and took her food to go sit out on the balcony, thinking a little fresh air couldn't hurt right now.

Just about as she finished, she heard the door open and close. "Out here!" she called into the opened door. Moments later, Jun appeared, clad in exercise clothes and a towel draped over his shoulders.

"I see you're finally awake."

"I see you didn't completely drink yourself into oblivion last night."

He smirked and took a seat.

She sat back into her seat and took a sip of coffee. "Making use of the gym, huh? I don't think I've ever seen you do that."

"Yeah, well..." is all he responded, before shrugging and taking a drink from his water bottle. 

"Well?"

He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Out with it," she demanded, sensing Jun wanted to talk, but knowing she'd probably have to draw it out of him. Kind of like another stubborn person she knew.

"Aren't you angry? In the slightest?" he finally managed to articulate.

She responded with a perplexed look, but then had a moment of realization, and smiled weakly. "Of course I am."

"But you didn't say anything to him," he accused.

"How would you know that? We spent most of the day together yesterday. Whose to say I didn't let him have it?"

Jun smirked, knowingly. "Because." A slight pause as he looked away, his voice trailing off. "I just don't understand it."

"Why I didn't yell at him?"

"See?" he chuckled. "No, why he just fucking kept it all to himself. I tried to get an answer out of him, but he dodged it over and over. He knew we were looking for him, and he stayed away. I just don't understand why."

Minako wrung her hands together a few times, wondering herself if she bought his short explanation to her, or could somehow make it sound rational in her own mind.

"Did he tell you?" Jun's words broke her speculations.

"Kind of," she confessed, a bit unsure if she should share their private moment with Jun. But really, if there were anyone she could, it'd be Jun. She felt unexpectedly close to him, as if she could trust him, despite their past. Funny how being forced to be around each other so much could change that, she thought to herself. "He says guilt kept him away," she finally blurted out.

"Guilt?" he sputtered. "What is that supposed to mean? As if none of us feel guilty for how things played out." He paused. "Twice."

"That's what he said," she shrugged.

He turned his whole body now to face her, no longer just glancing at her as they spoke. "You're seriously not mad? Why aren't you furious? I know love is your element and all, but I figured scorn would be mixed in there."

She rolled her eyes, and then took in a good deep breath before answering, hoping her thoughts came out coherently. "Of course I'm mad, Jun. But, if I'm mad, everyone else can justify their anger. And right now, we don't need that. You know, he was doing you guys a favor, letting you live normal lives, without the weight of the past looming over you. If I could allow my girls that for a while," she looked away for a moment, "I'd give up just about _anything_." She continued after a brief moment, "It's not like he abandoned you. He was watching you... albeit creepy," she acknowledged. "He was still watching out for you. Ready to take action in a moment's notice. If for any reason you needed him, he would have been there." She paused to gauge Jun's expression. "But me... he was hiding from me. Staying away from me was simply self serving. He wasn't protecting me from unpleasant memories. From duties. He was just afraid. So for that... yes, I'm furious. And I'm hurt. But, I am willing to put that aside for the time being, so that we can all get back home, and present a happy, united front to Mamoru. The last thing I want is to show up with a group of grumpy long lost brothers. You guys need to get along, not bicker. Accept his reasoning for what it is. Know he was acting in your best interest."

"And you?"

"Oh, don't you worry. He'll hear from me when the time comes. I'm happy he's back with us, but I'm not letting this go just yet. I can maintain this front of acceptance until a more appropriate time."

Jun shook his head a little and grinned. "Oh, that's dirty. Letting him thing all is good and well, then bam, sneak attack."

"Well deserved," she added with a wink, and took a sip from her coffee.

Jun laughed. "I will never understand women. And I'm glad I'm not on your bad side."

~*~V~*~

Nate, Zack, and Kudret arrived back at the hotel shortly before dinner, as promised. Jun greeted them when they entered.

"Ah, there you all are. I was getting bored. How'd it go?"

"As bored as you claim, you think you could clean up your mess," Zack mumbled as he threw some trash on the counter away. Jun chose to respond with a shrug.

"All my affairs are in order. Things are on their way to storage until I'm able to set up a residence in Tokyo."

"That was quick." He noticed Nate was grabbing a beer from the fridge, "Hey, Nate, get me one of those, eh?"

Nate rolled his eyes and passed his already open bottle to Jun before getting another for himself. "Anyone else?"

Zack and Kudret declined. Kudret found himself scanning the room, looking for a particular blonde. Jun noticed and spoke up, "She's out on the balcony taking a call. I guess Rei was not happy she didn't call her back yesterday. She's out there trying to smooth it over. Said I was too loud or something." He shrugged and walked back over to the couch area, to pick up the video game he had been playing.

Kudret nodded, to thank the younger man, and looked out to see if she was still on the phone. She was. And by the looks of it, looked like she was having a bit of a time calming the fire priestess down. He decided to go quietly join her, in case she needed to talk about it after it was over.

"I know, Rei."

He closed the sliding door behind him and nodded at her as she acknowledged someone had joined her.

"But, Rei," her voice almost pleading.

Deciding not to crowd her, he took his place at the railing, allowing her some space in the seating area.

"Listen, Rei. Seriously. Just for a second." A pause. "I'll be back tomorrow or the next day." Another. "Because I haven't bought the ticket yet, Rei. I'll text you when I get a flight." A third. "Yeah, I know. I'll explain everything when I get back." She rubbed her temple with her free hand. "No, Rei. I won't explain until I'm back. That's final." Her voice took on that familiar tone of authority, and it seemed to Kudret that the conversation would be over momentarily. " Okay, Rei. I promise." She swiped the call, ending it, and let out a long breath. "That Rei, I tell ya." Shoving the phone back in her pocket, she rose and met him at the railing. "So, how'd it go?"

"I feel like I should be asking you the same question."

She shook her head dismissively. "Don't worry about Rei and me. She just hates knowing she doesn't know everything. And, my refusal to share details with her has her furious." She paused and leaned on the railing. "But, she will be fine. I'm sure I haven't heard the last of it, but she will be fine. She's promised to stay silent for the time being as far as the energy signatures."

"I suppose that is a good thing. No need to get the others upset or alarmed."

She interrupted him, "Not when it's nothing they'd expect. Although, nearly two months have passed since I took off, and I'm sure they are suspicious of something. Especially after Usa and Mamoru tried to come surprise me and I wasn't where I said I would be..."

He nodded. "Well, at least you won't have to come up with an excuse. We will just come burst through the door and silence the questioning."

She glanced over and gave him a smile. "How heroic. That will surely silence them. Speaking of," she turned around and leaned her back up against the railing, "Anyone happen to purchase tickets, yet? Mamoru's party is in a few days. I'd like to not show up the day of. I'm still trying to figure out the best way to present you four."

"I will go inquire." He took a step toward the door and paused. "Need anything while I'm in there? I think Nate has gotten into the booze."

She shook her head. "Just a flight."

 **~*~V~*~  
**

Flights were booked that night, and the following evening, the group of five boarded a plane to Tokyo, not without a promised text message being sent. Jun had a flat in town, where they were all planning on crashing in until they could find somethinggelse. Minako was sure it wouldn't be long before they did. One, they were all loaded, and two, Jun's place, while nice, just wasn't big enough for the whole group. For a brief moment, she thought about offering up her couch, but scrapped the idea immediately after imagining what the others may say or think. And Artemis. Oh how he'd howl over that.

As they were about to split into groups, those riding in Jun's car, and those in the rental, Jun started groaning about the long flight, and how they should have just teleported back, now that they all seemed to have their powers.

"And what about me?! Minako cried out.

"Or the luggage..." Zack chimed in.

Jun shrugged. "Eh, she could have handled our bags, I'm sure. I'm sure she travels with much more _all_ the time."

"Hey!" she swatted at him, missing narrowly. "I take offense to that. I actually pack quite light in comparison to my colleagues."

Nate reached over and ruffed her hair a little. "Ah, don't worry. We've all grown quite fond of you. We wouldn't have left you behind."

Minako ducked down to get out of his reach, fixing her hair. "Oh yeah? That, or you don't want me tattling to Mako-chan." She winked, and left towards the rental giggling.

"Whose with me?" Jun asked, dangling his keys out in front of him.

Nate and Zack shared a glance and both raised their hands.

"The both of you?"

"Yeah, we thought we'd let Kun—Kudret here, have a little time alone with his girl," Nate said as he patted Kudret's backand then heaved his duffel bag over his shoulder.

Zack shot a thumbs up to their leader before following behind Nate.

"See you at my place later. Behave yourself, eh?"

And just like that, Kudret was left alone. He shook his head, not expecting this particular situation, then grabbed his things, along with the bags she had left behind, and made his way after her.

He arrived at the sensible four-door a few moments later, loaded the luggage, and took a seat on the passenger side. Minako looked over at him, taking a break from her car karaoke, and looked to see where the others were. "Anyone else coming?" she asked.

Kudret shook his head sheepishly. "They all though we would appreciate a little time alone."

"Oh," she nodded. "I thought maybe they were just all afraid of my driving." She laughed and buckled herself in. "There was an incident with a scooter rental while we were looking for you. Jun vowed to never be a passenger in a vehicle I was in charge of." After looking at his blank expression, she continued, "It really wasn't that bad!"

"I'm sure."

"Anyway," she motioned for him to buckle himself in, too. "You ready?"

A short, nearly silent minus her singing, while later, they found themselves near Minako's apartment. She wanted to get her luggage unloaded before it got too late, and having extra help getting up all those flights of stairs was just a bonus as far as she was concerned. It did occur to her on the way down her hallway that this could be misconstrued by her companion as an invitation to her bedroom. But, there wasn't much time to consider what she'd do about that. As she opened her door, she was met with violet eyes. _Crap._ Minako didn't have time to react, to stop Kudret from entering Rei's gaze before she'd seen him.

"Minako—What the _hell is he doing here?"  
_

 **~*~V~*~  
**

 **AN:** I think Minako ought to take back Rei's key. Huh? Ha.

This chapter feels a bit awkward to me, but maybe it's because it's been a while since I've written/posted. I'm so sorry for the delay. I feel like I had this great energy and inspiration to write, and then it was just swept out from under me. And, this is kind of deviating from where I had envisioned it going. But, that's kind of the fun thing about writing. Some times a story will direct itself, instead of following the plan. On the plus side, more chapters!

I know there was some concern, or criticism maybe, with how V reacted. I hope this chapter kind of clear up any of that. I just imagine her masking her feelings for the better good in this situation. She definitely won't be letting him off the hook—I think he did her a great wrong and she wouldn't forgive that so easily. But as far as keeping the peace—I totally see her doing that.

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope this was chapter was satisfying. The next chapter... may be more explosive. That Rei... haha.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Eleven**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**  
 **~*~V~*~**

Minako winced as she took the impact of jumping in front of a charging Rei.

 _V here. Sometimes, giving your spare key to a hot tempered friend is not the best idea. Give it to your reliable bookworm friend, or the one who makes cookies. Cookies will make you feel better about locking yourself out anyway._

"Rei, stop!"

The scene in front of him nearly left Kudret speechless. Minako was pinning the fire priestess' arms to her sides, using all the strength she had to keep her from advancing forward. Spurts of flames could be seen flickering from the raven haired girl's fingertips. Instinctively, he wanted to put himself in-between the two; to protect her. But, he was well aware of who this girl was and what she was capable of. Decedent of the God of War himself, Rei was no push over, and maybe for the time being, Minako should handle this. His intrusion might cause more harm than good.

"He is the enemy! Let me go!"

"No! Rei, calm down! I can explain!"

Disgust merged with the rage on her face, "I swear to God, Minako! You've done some hair-brained things before involving guys, but this just about tops it!"

"That's enough," he stated with all the sense of authority he could muster. So much for letting her handle this.

Rei stopped trying to escape Minako's grasp, which for a moment left Minako hopeful, but then Rei spoke. "I don't take orders from you," she seethed. "And I don't know why you are even standing here. I watched you _die_."

 _Nope_ , Minako wasn't letting go yet.

Kudret let go of the luggage he had been tasked with, and raised his hands in front of him, palms forward, as a sign of peace, hoping to calm the girl before him. "I don't mean any harm, Miss Hino."

Rei scowled. "How do you know my name?" She shot a glare at Minako. "Did you tell him the princesses name, too? How can you trust him!? You are impossible!"

Minako steeled herself, keeping her expression as calm as possible, even though she wanted to shake Rei. "I need you to calm down. Promise me you will behave yourself. We can sit down and talk about this. I need you to promise me. Can you do that?"

Rei stood silent for a moment, shifting her glance over to Kudret once, looking him over, trying to decide if he was a threat or not, before looking back to Minako and giving half a nod.

"You need to say it." She wouldn't let go until she heard the words.

Rei's expression was incredulous, but she gave in. "Fine. I promise. Happy?"

Minako stared into Rei's eyes a moment before letting her go. She could hear Kudret let out a breath of relief behind her. Rei might be off the warpath, but the tension was still thick enough to cut with a knife. "Let's sit." Minako gestured to the couch and chair, and waited for Rei to take a seat first before following.

Kudret took the opportunity to get all the bags inside and finally shut the door before joining them. He did not sit next to Minako, however. He decided to stand a bit back against the wall, to give the two girls some space, but be close enough to answer questions if needed, or help clarify, not that he thought Rei would care what he had to say. Sitting next to her, as much as he wanted to, might set Rei off. So, there he stood, intently listening.

"Where should I start?" Minako said, mostly to herself, as she leaned forward a bit, hands clasped.

Rei's arms were crossed, her glaring eyes looking over Minako to Kudret. "How about why is he standing in your apartment?" she asked flatly.

Minako smirked. Classic Rei. "He was carrying my luggage."

Her smirk was met with a scowl. "And why was he doing that?"

"Because we were on the same flight, and we were on our way to the same location after this."

"And there is _where_?"

Minako suddenly felt like she was being interrogated by her mother or something, and she couldn't help her response. "To _Jadeite's_."

Flames flashed in Rei's eyes.

"Calm _down,_ Rei," Minako shook her head, smiling a bit, and leaned back into her seat, relaxing her posture a bit, even though she was far from relaxed. She wouldn't be relaxed until she thought Rei was pacified. "If you will just listen, for a second, I might be able to explain all of this. And then you can stop being so grumpy."

"I resent that." Her voice was still daggers, but Rei, too, had relaxed back in her seat a little.

"Yeah, you would. Now, promise not to interrupt."

A short period of time later, which may have actually been shorter, had Rei not interrupted her narrative, Minako explained how that night at the warehouse led her to Jadeite's real estate business, slash ruse to get her attention, had led her to aide him in his quest to awaken the three other Shittenou. She recounted how they found each of them, and how she was sure, through her time with them, that all traces of Metalia and Beryl were not present in them. Artemis was even, she added, scanning them all now over in Jun's flat, just to make sure, before she presented them to Mamoru.

"So, just like that, you trust them?" Rei nearly spat.

"Rei, I know that this is a lot to take in. And I know you don't want to believe it, but they were not always bad."

Rei rolled her eyes, crossing her arms once more. "Here you go again, throwing your memories in everyone's face. I don't care if you say that we all used to be friends."

"Oh, you were all more than friends..."

"Can it." She shot Minako a threatening glare.

"I can't help that you don't remember." Minako shrugged and then paused before continuing. "Regardless, they are back. They are absent of dark influences. Doesn't Mamoru-san deserve to make the final call? Crystal Tokyo is coming. Maybe he wants his guard back."

Rei leaned in, lowering her voice, glancing over to the ever-so-silent Kudret once before looking Minako dead in the eye. "We saw the future. They weren't there, Minako. There were no Shittenou in Crystal Tokyo."

Minako reached over and grabbed Rei's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Time lines change. Ask Setsuna. I don't know what happened, but this is our reality now. Can you accept it? Can you at least not incinerate it before I get to talk to Usa and Mamoru about it?" she added in exasperation.

Rei considered Minako's words for a moment. She thought of her princess. Usagi, despite her better judgment, would probably be just as accepting as Minako. And she would probably be quite sad if Rei wiped the existence of the Shittenou off the face of the Earth, especially before she had the chance to meet them and decide herself. Rei wouldn't be able to deal with that kind of guilt. Damn blondes. "Fine."

Minako smiled and stood. "Good. It is settled then. You wanna come to Jun's with us?"

Rei deadpanned, before shaking her head and walking toward the door, barely even waving a dismissive goodbye.

"You know you _want to!"_ Minako called out after her teasingly, as she closed the door behind her. The blonde chuckled, then turned to the other occupant in the room. "That Rei, huh?"

Kudret shook his head and joined her from his spot against the wall. "She is a bit intense, I'll admit. Nothing new there. I would expect no less from the Senshi of fire."

"That's Rei," Minako shrugged, throwing her hands up a little for effect. She was shocked as he grabbed her arm, and began examining it. "What?"

"You're burned."

"She didn't mean to." She pulled her arm from his grasp and began to walk to the luggage, in an effort to shift the conversation elsewhere. "It'll heal. I'm fine. Let's, uh, get this put away so we can meet up with the others. They are going to start to get suspicious soon if we don't show up. I can just imagine-" she was cut off as Kudret placed his hand over hers.

"The luggage can wait."

Confused, she began to say something, but was cut off when his lips pressed against hers.

 **~*~V~*~  
**

"Mina-chan!" a voice squealed over the music in the tiny club. Moments later, Minako was assaulted with hugs from her bubbly princess.

"Usagi!" she returned the embrace, holding onto her maybe just a second longer than needed. If there had been one thing nagging at her the entire time she was gone, it was leaving Usa. It never seemed to matter who she left in charge, or how many people were around to protect her, Minako never felt right leaving Usagi for long. "It's so good to see you!"

"I'm glad your trip was over in time to make it," she beamed, grabbing Minako's hand and leading her in the direction of their group of friends. "Everyone is so excited you're back."

The two girls giggled and chatted as they made their way to the gathering. Usagi had reserved a private section near the back of the place. In it were a few round booths surrounded by dark colored drapes, creating a very secluded vibe. All their friends were piled in, drinks scattered among the table, mixed in with a few trays of food she was sure Mako had managed to bring in with her. Mamoru sat near the center, a spot next to him empty, which she assumed was for Usagi. On his other side sat Motoki, who was the only other male present. _For now_ , she chuckled to herself. She was getting giddy the closer this reunion got. Mako and Ami, rounded out that table. As she got closer, she could see around the corner that had hidden the second booth. In it, sat Rei, who shot a devious grin as she caught eyes with Minako. Next to her sat, Haruka and Michiru.

 _Crap._

"Look who could make it!" Usagi beamed, pointing to the couple. "Last minute, Ruka sent me a message that they'd be in town. I'm so happy! Now, we're only missing Setsuna and Hotaru. But, Hotaru is a little young, I suppose, and Setsuna is super busy. They are going to meet us later this week... You should come! It's been so long since we've all been together."

"Of course!" Usagi's rambling over, Minako quickly said hello and hugged everyone at Mamoru's table before getting ready to take a seat next to Rei. Rei's face was still plastered with an obnoxious grin.

"Last minute, huh?" Minako said quietly in Rei's direction, while she adjusted her skirt and took a seat.

"Yup."

The waitress came, seeing there was a new arrival and took her drink order.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

Rei sipped from her cocktail straw. "There's no fun in that."

 _Touche_. Luckily, Minako was quick on her feet. She excused herself to go use the restroom, declining several offers to go with her. How she managed to break the unspoken rule of going to the bathroom in numbers, she would never know. She also knew that she may have drawn suspicion to herself, so instead of stopping at the table the guys had managed to snag for themselves, as they waited for her signal to approach, she shook her head quickly as she glanced over and made her way to the restroom.

Once inside, she closed the door to a stall and pulled out her phone. Jun had already sent her a message.

 _What's going on? That didn't look like a "come on over to the table" signal._

 _ **Abort. Mission aborted.**_

 _What? Why?_

 _ **Haruka is here.**_

 _Who?_

 ** _Ask Kudret._**

 _You think she'd cause a scene?_

 _ **Haha, you don't know her. Let's not lose Usagi's security deposit. I think it's better we go with plan b.**_

 **~*~V~*~**

Kudret sighed and took another sip from his glass, while Jun tapped away on the screen on his phone. Nate shifted in his seat, and Zack tried his hardest to look disinterested, but he knew the poor guy's anxiety must be through the roof.

This was the reason he never came. Well, one of them. Mostly, he wanted to do as much as he could to make a dent in the world for good before he presented himself to his former master. He needed something to show for himself, that he was changed, and had repented for his sins. He needed to show he was a good man again. That he could be trusted to do the right thing. He hadn't really felt like he'd made it to that point yet, but fate decided to throw him a curveball in the form of Jun awakening on his own, so there was no helping that. He took another drink.

The other reason he hadn't showed up sooner, was he didn't want to put Minako through this. As much as he wanted to see her, to hold her, to beg for forgiveness from her, he didn't want to see her struggle to convince her friends to accept him back. He had always been quite certain she, the prince and the princess would accept him, but he was never sure about the others. He knew her, and he knew she would do everything she could to make this work, and to be as perfect and flawless as possible, without evoking the authority of the prince and princess to make everyone get along. These girls would do anything her highness requested, even begrudgingly.

He knew she hadn't stopped thinking about this for days now. She'd planned everything so precisely. Where they would sit. How long they would wait. What they would say. What they would do if any of several scenarios played out. Even this right now. Even though they'd only just arrived, they were going to finish their drinks, Jun, the least conspicuous of the group would pay the tab, and they would meet with Minako at the rendezvous point when she sent the text. Which meant a lot of waiting on their part, but she had insisted that the Senshi of Uranus was not to be messed with, and she did not intend on ruining Mamoru's party. This had been made quite clear to him earlier. So, despite being ready to meet their prince in this life, they had all agreed to follow her lead.

Minako had a way of making people do what she wanted, he thought fondly.

He watched a mess of blonde hair glide back across the room, and Jun shoved his phone back into his trousers.

"So, we leaving?" the sandy blonde hair man asked.

"You can finish your drinks."

Zack shook his head no. Nate finished his in a single gulp. Jun pushed his away, and stated simply he wasn't worried about it. And so, the group of three men made their way out as quickly as they seemed to arrive, not daring to cast a glance backward, as to not be seen. Jun, however, knowing what had happened the day prior, purposely glanced over while waiting for his card to be ran through the machine. When violet eyes met his, he winked before turning away and exiting. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the miko shift every so uncomfortably in her seat, and he grinned wildly as he met up with his bothers waiting outside. _  
_

 **~*~V~*~  
**

 **AN:** I make you wait all this time, and there still isn't a reunion...

I will be honest, I made it to this last paragraph, and I thought about it, but I think this is an alright stopping point. It might get too long, if I did. And, I apologize if you were hoping for an encounter with Haruka. Maybe in the coming chapters. She has to find out eventually. It could be quite entertaining.

I'm planning on more fun stuff, I just have to trudge through this reunion first. Maybe trudge isn't the best word., but I can't think of another way to describe it right now. All this seriousness is kind of sucking the fun away. Anyway. . Again, apologies for the wait. And apologies for the lackluster chapter.

Thank you for all the new reviews and follows. I appreciate it! I'd like to say this erratic update schedule isn't normal for you new guys... but it is. Ha.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Twelve**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**  
 **~*~V~*~**

"Aino! Wait up!"

 _Minako here! I am currently trying to complete Operation Best Birthday Gift Ever. But people keep getting in my way today._

Minako cursed under her breath a moment before stopping on the dark sidewalk, plastering on a smile, and turned around to the familiar voice. "Hey! What's up? Did I forget something?" she looked to make sure he had her clutch, and that her phone and keys were inside. "Looks like I have everything," her voice trailed off.

"No no," the woman dismissed. "You just took off before I could ask you something. And you generally aren't the first to take off, or decline an offer to hit up karaoke. Mako and Ami have to get up for work in the morning. And Rei, well, you know Rei. Up hours before the sun rises," there was a slight roll of her eyes before continuing. "So, I just wondered what was up with that."

"When everyone else declined, I just figured I'd let you off the hook. I'm sure you and Michiru have better things to do than listen to me belt out today's hottest songs," she said, trying to act as natural as possible. She said no, because she had something to do, but she couldn't tell Haruka that. "I love karaoke, but I don't do pity karaoke," she added with a playful wink.

"So, you're not up to something?"

Minako looked past the soldier of wind, to Michiru saying her last goodbyes to the remainder of the group gathered near the entrance. "Nope." Back to Haruka, who now had an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "I don't know why you'd think that."

"Two months of unexplained traveling?" her hip was jutted out now, hand rested on it, leaning slightly forward as she examined the girl, waiting for her to trip up on some lie she was sure she was hiding.

Minako could see Michiru steadily approaching now. Would she be able to stand up two the scrutiny of two? Best not to chance it. Plan B was about to begin, anyway, and she needed to be in place. There were only a few hours left of Mamoru's birthday. A late present just wasn't the same. "Pish posh! Says who?"

The ocean senshi had arrived now, and had a hand rested on her lover's shoulder. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Minako giggled. "Listen, I'll catch up with you two later. I'm still tired from my flight. I'll kick your butt at karaoke another time, hm?" And before anyone could get another word in, she took off down the sidewalk to catch a taxi.

"Rei seemed quite agitated with Minako tonight, didn't she?"

Haruka nodded in agreement. "I don't know what that girl is up to, but she's up to something."

Michiru chuckled softly. "Shall we follow her?"

Haruka grinned, and swiftly turned and wrapped her lover up in her arms. "Oh no. Now that the rest of the night is free, I have plans for you."

"Oh yeah?" came the playful reply.

"Oh yes."

 **~*~V~*~**

"You're late."

Minako met the sharp greeting with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Jun. I had to make sure someone wasn't following me."

Kudret shot her a worried glance. Someone? Who?

Minako seemed to know what he was thinking. "Don't worry. Nothing crazy. Just Haruka. I think she thinks I'm up to something."

"You _are,_ " Jun replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to know that!"

"Can we move this along, now?" Zack asked, pushing himself off of the street bench.

"Where are we anyway?" Nate asked, looking around the street.

"Well that," Minako turned and pointed to a building across the street, "Is the apartment of one Chiba Mamoru."

"We're going to ambush him in his home?" Zack was agast.

"What if they are, um... together?" Jun coughed out, knowing very well everyone knew what he was implying.

"Who? Usagi and Mamoru?" After a nod of confirmation, she chuckled and waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, don't worry about that. Usagi-chan had a few too many. I saw Mamoru helping her into the car. There is no way any of that is happening. Mamoru is quite the gentleman."

"If you say so," Jun's voice trailed as he too stood from the bench, remembering a time or two in the past where he wouldn't quite describe his prince as being the perfect gentlemen in the presence of inebriated ladies. "Shall we?"

"Follow me!"

A few minutes later, the group of five were standing outside the aforementioned apartment. Just before she began to knock, she looked back at them, who were all staring at her expectantly, "You guys all remember how we're going to do this, right?" They all nodded. "Okay, so back up, huh?" She shooed them a few feet away, and then held her finger over her lips to silence them. When she was satisfied, she knocked. A moment later, Mamoru answered the door.

"Minako? This is a surprise. Did Usagi forget something at the club?"

Minako could hear Usagi call out from the bathroom, asking who it was. "No. Nothing like that. I just realized I forgot to give you your birthday present, that's all."

Mamoru smiled. "Surely it could have waited? I wasn't expecting anything. It's really not a big deal. You didn't have to make the trip."

Minako shrugged, and gave the signal to the guys. "It sort of _is_."

Mamoru nearly fainted when the four men appeared behind Minako, who was still standing just outside the door. He grasped the door frame to steady himself, and Minako was quick to lend a hand. The next few minutes were a bit of a blur. Minako and a man, who looked a lot like Kunzite, helped him to the couch. The others followed, shutting the door behind them. Usagi appeared a few seconds later in her bunny pajamas, with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. She, too, nearly took a fall at the shock of the sight before her. Quick thinking Jun made it to her side before she lost her footing. Minako was next to her side, and she removed the toothbrush and set it down while Usagi was led to the sofa.

There was a lot of awkward staring and silence. Usagi looked from Minako to the men in the room, then to Mamoru, who seemed to be off in his own world. "M-minako, what is this? H-how?"

Minako beamed and spread her arms out, as if she were presenting a new car to some contestant on a game show. "Happy birthday?" Mamoru and Usagi both shared a glance before looking to Minako for an explanation. At least they hadn't transformed and tried hurting anyone? Minako felt like this was a good sign. They were doing much better than Rei. _  
_

 **~*~V~*~  
**

 **AN:** Short and sweet! I have some hijinx planned as the girls meet the guys, though I'm not sure entirely how much of that I will do. There is something else I want to do, and I don't know how that will all work in. . I had honestly only originally meant for this to last until she found Kunzite, so if it seems a bit unplanned... well, it is, ha.

Btw, thank you guys for the quick reviews! You make a girl feel loved. :)

Gabicg93 – Thank you! I'm sure you will capture her. I read your new story. I think the fun of AU stories is that the character can get a little out of character, without it ruining things. As long as it isn't totally crazy.

Bethany89 – Hahaha, "K-man" XD I love it. One of the guys might have to call him that now. I am trying to get back to the Sailor V style. I really fell out of it these last few chapters. I think it will be a lot easier now that this is knocked out and out of the way. If nothing else, that omake idea sounds fun! I could probably take an idea I have and run with that. Thanks for the review! I'm glad this last chapter was better than the last. That last one I didn't even really like that much.. but it had to get posted so I could move on. I'm one of those people who will sit on a bad chapter for a year if I have to. .

Valkyrie Celes – Rei is just mad, still. Jun wasn't aware of her part in it, but I think his messing with her was good retribution.

James Birdsong – Thank you for the kind words!

XsmallLadySerenity13 – Rei couldn't get away with that. I couldn't allow it. XD


	13. Chapter 13

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Thirteen**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**  
 **~*~V~*~**

 _Aino here! You know, maybe it's best I didn't manage to present Mamoru's gift at his actual birthday party. This silence really would have killed the vibe._

"Yoo-hoo?" Minako waved her hands in front of the seated pair's eyes. "Anyone home?"

Mamoru cleared his throat and quickly shook his head, trying to snap out of it. He hadn't noticed how much time had passed. It couldn't have been that long, but he was sure it felt like an eternity to everyone currently in the room. How where they standing here in front of him? This couldn't be right. _The stones_. Mamoru quickly got up from the couch, not saying a word to any of the shocked faces surrounding him, and ran into his bedroom. There, he frantically searched for the small hand carved box he kept on his desk. He opened it, but to his surprise, there they were. He ran his hands over the smooth surfaces. He'd expected them to crack or disappear if he were ever so fortunate to regain his friends. But here they were. Safe and sound. So much for that theory.

He turned around, box still cradled in his hand, eyes wide in confusion, and met Minako's blue eyes, who was standing at the door expectantly. "Mamoru?" her tone was gentle and full of concern.

"They are still here. Why? Shouldn't have something happened to them?"

Minako motioned with her head to the other room. "Maybe you should come back out, and we can explain everything."

A moment later, after some quiet thoughts, Mamoru nodded, closing the small box and joining the rest of the group. He squeezed Usagi's hand gently when he returned to her on the couch. Her eyes were so full of concern, he wanted to reassure her that he was okay. Because he was. He was confused as hell, but he was okay.

"So, uh, who starts?" Jun shrugged when everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey! Someone had to ask."

"I will." Usagi peeped.

Minako looked to her fondly. "Okay, what do you want to know first?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone this is what you were doing?"

"Well..." Minako fidgeted a little, unsure of what to say.

"Because you would have stopped her," came the unexpected save from Mamoru. "We wouldn't have let her go." His eyes shifted to the four men in the room, pausing at each of them, regarding them kindly, before stopping at Minako. "And then we would never be sitting here together. Which would have been a travesty."

Minako felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks. "Thank you," she replied quietly.

"When were you four reborn?" Usagi asked next.

"After Metalia was defeated," Nate replied solemnly. "But we only recently remembered anything."

"Wait..." Mamoru mumbled to himself, looking down to the box in his hands.

"Well, _some_ of us," Jun said.

Kudret shot him an annoyed glare.

"But, I spoke with you all through these stones," Mamoru opened the box and showed them. "Do you remember any of those times? I don't understand how this is possible. Your souls were in these..."

"No," Kudret corrected. "They were not _in_ them. They were linked to them. You were able to contact us, but to us, it was merely a dream we forgot, or a sense of deja vu that washed over us. Our memories were locked, but that part of us was tied to those stones."

"Then, how did he talk to you?" Minako blurted out, not really thinking about what she'd said before it was too late.

"What?" Mamoru questioned.

 _Oops._ Minako looked to Kudret apologetically. "Better now that later, I suppose?"

"What she means is," he paused to sternly look at his blonde companion before turning to face his former master, "My memories were unlocked as soon as I woke up. Beryl stole our souls from our bodies, leaving them in medical comas, but otherwise unharmed. When she was defeated, our souls returned, waking us. For some reason," he paused momentarily, gauging whether or not everyone was keeping up, "My memories returned immediately. So, when you called to us, the sensations were not of deja vu or some strange dream—I knew who you were. I knew what was going on."

"But, if you knew who you were and who we were, why didn't you come back sooner?" Usagi questioned.

Jun smirked at Minako as if to say "I told you so." Minako rolled her eyes in return.

All eyes were on Kudret, waiting patiently for his reply. All but Minako's, he noticed. She seemed to find something of great interest on the floor by her feet. He had expected a reassuring nod from her, or at least a smile. Something was off. He'd ask her later. He chose his next words carefully. "I was unsure that I would be greeted with... open arms."

"Of course you would have!" Usagi blurted out, nearly jumping from her seat. "And poor Minako!" She looked to her friend who was still looking away. "She never said anything, but I always knew her heart broke for you. You should have come back. If nothing else than for her sake!"

"Usako," Mamoru chastised as he tried to shush her after he saw how the others in the room all shifted uncomfortably at her outburst. With age, she'd become less hasty with her words. It was only when drinking she would revert back to her brash ways. Her sense seemingly gone.

"Perhaps my full reasoning would be best discussed with Mamoru at a later time," was the flat response.

Usagi pressed her lips together tightly and sat back down, arms crossed. This wasn't over for her. And since Minako hadn't even bothered to look in her direction, she knew it wasn't quite over for her either. She'd let it slide for now, even if she was angry for her friend.

"So, you've been awake, so to speak for, what, five years now? What about the rest of you? How did this all start?"

Jun decided to take the lead on this. He raised his hand and stepped forward. "That'd be me. About a year or so ago, I started to remember. But unlike someone else," he nodded in Kundret's direction, "I _wanted_ to find everyone. I was having a hard time, though, and when I saw something in the papers about Sailor V being back in action, I decided to seek her out. It was the only lead I had."

"So you found Minako and she decided to help you. That's where you were this whole time?"

Minako nodded at Mamoru. "Yes. I used my compact to unlock their memories. Jun did most of the detective work. We found Nate—well, Nephrite first. He goes by Nate now. And then found Zack shortly after. Those went pretty quick."

"Yeah, Mr. I-got-my-memories-right-away over here was hiding from us, so it took a little longer than expected," Jun added.

"Would you stop?" Zack nudged Jun, irritated at all his barbs. "This isn't the time."

Jun began to respond, but Nate thumped Jun on the top of his head, hoping to end the back and forth, earning himself a hardened glare.

Mamoru cleared his throat, and all eyes turned on him. "I am certain that there was a reason for any sort of hiding. Kunzite can share his side with me later if he chooses to. Honestly," he paused and ran his hands through his thick mane, "I am just so happy to see you all here. The how isn't as important to me. I'm curious, of course, but I never dreamed the four of you would be standing before me again." With that, he stood and shook the hand of, or hugged, each man before him. When he reached Minako, he placed his hands on both of her shoulders, looked her in the eye warmly for a brief moment, and then pulled her in for a, what may have been their first, hug. "This really is the best birthday gift I've ever received. Thank you so much."

The happiness she felt from hearing him say that, completely negated the awkwardness Minako felt as Mamoru embraced her.

 **~*~V~*~**

It'd been two and a half months since Minako had delivered the Shittenou to Mamoru's doorstep. It was October now. The weather was just right for a stroll. Not too hot, not too cold. Minako found herself out for walks pretty often as of late. Her modeling career hadn't really picked back up much. She was set to do a photo shoot on some beach in a few months time, but until then it was just her and her empty schedule.

The Shittenou all quickly assimilated to life in Japan, taking up jobs, and getting places of their own. Except Nate. Nate decided to stay Jun's roommate. It was fitting, she thought. Neither of them were much for introspection and quiet—silence was quite maddening to them both. Nate always said he just didn't want to have to buy another Xbox, but Minako knew he probably just enjoyed the chaos that could be Jun. Jun needed someone around, anyway, to keep him from doing something crazy— _like start a quest to find people that he can't pick out of a crowd,_ Minako chuckled to herself.

Everyone was busy as usual. Some busier than usual, she found. A few times, she'd tried to coordinate plans to get all the Senshi and Shittenou together in the same room, but someone would cancel, or flat out refuse. She expected it to take a while to adjust to them being around, but some of the girls, mainly Rei and Haruka, were being far more stubborn than she anticipated.

Rei literally set fire to Jun's jacket the first time they were in the same room. Later, she found that he'd been subtly harassing her—texts, "randomly" running into her while she was out and about, notes left at the Shrine.

Haruka challenged Nate to an arm wrestling contest one of the first times she got them at the same get together. She nearly broke his arm.

She took a sip of her overly sweet coffee, and continued her afternoon walk through the park, her thoughts creeping elsewhere.

It didn't take long after the reunion, for the men to get over Kudret's hide and seek game back in Turkey. She wasn't sure if there was a big blow out, someone got punched square in the jaw—a way for him to re-establishing dominance and authority, or if Mamoru simply commanded they forget about it and move on. But, either way, she was happy for it. Personally, she still wasn't right with his reasoning. She understood the sensation of guilt—but she couldn't forgive his complete overlook of her feelings during that time. How could a person claim to love you, but refuse to come find you? Coward. She hadn't let him off the hook, either. Oh no. While she hadn't blown up in his face yet, as she had told Jun was coming, she wasn't putty in his hands, either. Aino Minako was playing hard to get. And, boy was it fun. She knew eventually, they'd need to talk. It was the mature and responsible way to handle this. And maybe by then she'd be less angry about the whole thing, and it could be a calm discussion—but for now, she was going to make him work for it.

"Aino Minako?"

Minako shook herself from her thoughts, surprised by the authoritative voice calling her name, "Y'yes? I'm Aino."

"Ma'am, you are going to have to come with me."

She turned to face the police officer. Police officer? Surely, this was a mistake. "Excuse me? Officer, can I-"

He grabbed her arm, and gently led her away, not answering any of her pleas for answers.

A short while later, Minako found herself in a interrogation room at the local police station. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why. She hoped someone would come in soon and answer her questions. Or at least let her make a call.

It didn't take long before the door opened, to a familiar face. The man sat down across from her, who was now scowling, and tossed a newspaper down in front of her.

"Wakagi."

He raised an eyebrow at her and sternly pointed to an article printed on the page. "What's this?"

Minako looked down at the paper to see. She pulled it out from under his hand, and brought it closer to her eyes to read.

"We had an agreement," he nearly barked.

 _Masked vigilante spotted in Tokyo. Police late to the scene again._ Minako looked to him quizzically. "You think it's me?"

Wakagi huffed. "Of course I do. You can't help yourself. I should have known better to think you'd keep your word."

She smirked. "Why, because I have nothing _better_ to do?" Out of work? Yes. Unable to keep her word? Absolutely not.

"No," he shook his head, and leaned back in his chair, fingertips cradled behind his head. "Because you are who you are."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm telling you this wasn't me," she set the paper down a little more loudly than she'd expected.

"Light haired, masked vigilante. You fit the description," he accused.

"Oh, please! If it were Sailor V, they'd have more a description than _that._ Have I ever _not_ flaunted my accomplishments while terrorizing you? Have you ever seen me at the scene? I've got tag lines for days. No one walks away not knowing it was me." She paused and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, I leave notes."

A deep sigh. "This is true."

"I'm telling you, it's _not_ me."

The superintendent-general regarded her a moment before continuing. "You need to fix it." She started to retort, but he cut her off. "I don't care how. Just fix it." _  
_

 **~*~V~*~  
**

 **AN:** I am SO, SO, SO sorry. Like, a million sorries. I cannot be sorry enough. I usually write while my husband is on nights (because let's be honest, that's the only quiet I have these days), and he hasn't been for a while, and when he was, I had orders to complete. And then Thanksgiving traveling, I turned 30... augh. Anyway. I digress. You know I'm sorry. XD And if you've been around a while, you expected this sort of thing from me anyway.

I was going to have this be the last chapter, followed by an epilogue. But, I think this is a good place to end this one. It will leave me with a good spot to jump the next chapter off of to end it, without trying to rush it. Too many loose ends to just stop it here. I started to write the next scene and it felt weird.

I do have a couple weeks starting now, where I need to focus on my Etsy shop (it's just that time of year). But, I'm hoping to have the final chapter up within the month. I don't see it taking that long.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I know it was short, but I'm glad some of you enjoyed the Haruka scene. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**The Return of Sailor V: Chapter Fourteen**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**  
 **~*~V~*~**

Minako's first instinct was to scour rooftops, in hopes of running into this copycat. But, she knew there had to be a better way. She found herself instead, in the control room under Crown. In Crown? How do you describe sub-space pockets anyway? There, she decided to run the information through the computer, and see if it could help her narrow her search. Or better yet, name the culprit. This super computer, which Mercury had tweeked over the years, would be so much faster than her own.

She'd been searching for about a quarter of an hour when she was joined by one fluffy, white feline.

"Oh, it's just you," he said relieved, quietly moving down the glass stairs toward the panel. "I got an alert someone had entered. But, there was no meeting today. What's up?"

Minako peered at the screen a second longer before looking over to Artemis, who was now perched near her hands. "I need to find someone."

He cocked a brow—well, the best a cat could, and nearly chuckled. "You just found the long lost Shittenou. Whose left? Bigfoot?"

She pulled some local news articles up on the large screen. "Someone is acting as Sailor V. And Wakagi-san has his underwear in a twist over it." She scrolled through a few screens. "He wants me to figure it out."

"So, he wants you to be Sailor V—which he made you promise to never do again-to catch this copycat? The irony."

"Yup. Or my secret identity is released."

Artemis pondered this for a moment. "That doesn't sound _that_ awful. You're already a popular model."

"I don't think hoards of fanboys being released upon us—because you know they'd figure out the girls' identities, too—would end well with a certain group of jealous ex-lovers around."

He nodded, conceding her point. "So, we find this person. Right. What do you need me to do?"

Minako smiled and scratched the top of his head, earning her a purr.

 **~*~V~*~**

A week later, the duo still hadn't made any progress in their case. The masked figure didn't stick around long enough for more than a blurry picture, and accounts of what they looked like were incomplete and inconsistent at best. Who ever it was, was definitely trying to keep the details under wraps.

It was Saturday, and keeping up with tradition, the girls were at the Shrine holding their weekly get together. With their busy schedules, this was the one way they could keep up with each others lives beyond social media.

Mako had just brought in a tray of treats from the kitchen, when Usagi looked up from one of Rei's manga, giggling to herself. "This just reminded me, Minako. I've been meaning to ask. How is 'Operation Make Him Suffer' going?"

Ami shot Minako a questioning glance from behind her book, having not been aware of any such plot. Mako let out a loud laugh and winked at Usagi. "You may be the savior of mankind, Usagi, but man can you be cruel!"

Usagi smiled smugly, quite proud of her scheme, then popped a pastry into her mouth.

Shocked, Ami looked to the others, about to speak, but was interrupted by Rei. "He deserves it."

"Rei!"

Mako laughed. Ami shook her head in disappointment. And Usagi beamed. Minako gave a half-hearted smile and continued scrolling through her phone. She was monitoring social media accounts, while Artemis continued to run broader scans back at the control center.

"Well?" Mako nudged Minako's shoulder, breaking her trance. Then, she snatched her phone. "No phones. You know the rules."

Minako pouted, but Mako waved her finger in her face before tossing the phone in the pile they had in the middle of the table. Defeated, she looked over to their princess, who had talked her into this plot in the first place. Not that she had really needed that much convincing—she had planned on something, Usa simply helped her draw up the path she'd take. "Things are well. We may move to phase two here shortly, I think." She grabbed a treat off the tray.

"Phase two?" Ami questioned.

"Phase one," Usagi said between bites of mochi, "Was basically making herself completely unavailable to him."

"But, I thought you said things had been well before?" Ami questioned, now looking back at the other blonde, book closed, as she knew she wouldn't be reading it again for a while.

"It's not like we were making out before," Minako defended. "Well," a pause followed by a shrug of the shoulders. "I guess there was that once. But one make out session a couple does not make!"

"Alright, Yoda," Rei teased.

"That just makes it even more cruel. Poor, guy," Mako added, hugging a pillow she'd been holding.

"Softie."

Mako shrugged. It was true. She couldn't deny it.

"So, phase two?" Ami repeated.

"Well, now, he'll have limited contact. Maybe I'll let him carry my shopping bags."

"At this rate, he's not going to be able to hold your hand until next year!"

"You should make him change Arty's litter box!"

"Live-in butler!"

"Oh, that's not a good idea at all!"

The girls all howled with laughter, minus Ami, who continued to shake her head in disapproval.

The laughter died, and everyone began busying themselves again. Minako stealthily grabbed her phone and began searching again. Usagi took notice when she didn't respond to a question she asked, and snatched it out of her hand once more. "What are you doing that's so important?"

"Nothing!" Minako tried to get her phone back, but Usagi passed it to Mako before she could.

Mako glanced at the screen before Minako made a move for it. "Masked vigilante?"

Minako groaned. Usagi crossed her arms and stared her down. "You're not hiding things again, are you?"

"No?" Minako replied apologetically, trying to give her best puppy dog eyes.

"Spill."

Minako sat back down, as everyone else settled back into their seats, and sighed. "Someone is running around Tokyo causing problems for the police department."

"Kinda like you used to do?" Rei teased.

"Yeah, well, I hung up my cape for good. But, the superintendent-general of the police department has asked that I stop this person."

"Why'd they ask you?" Mako asked.

"Wagaki-san sort of knows my identity, and thought it was me?"

"Of course," Rei chastised.

"I'll have you know I used to work closely with the police!"

Rei merely rolled her eyes. She wouldn't accept any excuse, and Minako knew it.

"Is there any way we can help?" Mako asked, as she passed out a few treats.

Minako gingerly picked up a sweet and unwrapped it, "Oh, I don't know. You guys are busy with things. It's not a big deal. I can handle this."

"Like you handled Jun?"

Minako stuck her tongue out at Rei.

Usagi leaned over, draping her arm over Minako's shoulders. "If you need help, just ask. You know we are always here for you, busy or not."

Minako smiled and hugged her princess back. "I promise I will."

 **~*~V~*~**

Sundays were generally reserved for guy time. But, some game had just been released, and there was an open invitation by Nate to come to their place and play into the wee hours of the night.

Usagi and Mamoru had been there early on, but left, leaving just the four remaining participants: Jun, Nate, Mako and Minako. Mako was happy because she finally had a controller to herself. Minako was happy to stop hearing Usa complaining it was too hard, followed by Mamoru calmly encouraging her to try harder. She was ready to kick some virtual butt. It was no time for amorous coddling.

The night went on, each of them eventually passing out on the couch from exhaustion. Mako was surprisingly first. Nate removed his headset long enough to take her somewhere more comfortable, but he didn't last much longer. Minako may have made it about an hour more before succumbing to sleep, but she wasn't sure. All she was sure was, she may or may not have seen Jun climbing in from the fire escape at some point during the night.

A strong suspicion now embedded in her brain, Minako made a point to try and be at Nate and Jun's as often as possible. When she wasn't there, she was casing their apartment, hoping to spot Jun slipping out the window in the middle of the night. At first, she thought she was just being crazy and paranoid, but really, it made sense. Anyone moonlighting as Sailor V would have to have some sort of abilities—why not one of the guys? The only other blonde she knew was Haruka, and there was no way she was wasting her time rounding up petty thieves. So, that really only left Jun or Zack. Vigilantism didn't really fit Zack, but she was also pretty sure it wasn't him, because she knew for fact—although she had sworn to secrecy—that he and Ami had been hooking up, and Ami had been spending most nights at his place.

Jun was _really_ bad at keeping secrets.

So, a few days before her twentieth birthday, she found herself atop a building, waiting to strike, when a bright, white flash in her peripheral vision caught her attention. It only lasted a second, but it was enough. She instantly began bounding across rooftops to catch up.

It didn't take long before she did, and she found a man, in a light tuxedo, crouched by the edge of a building, peering down to the streets below.

Feeling a bit mischievous, and damn proud her hunch led her somewhere, she silently closed the distance, sneaking up behind the man. She stopped a mere three feet behind him, squaring her shoulders and crossing her arms before she cleared her throat, completely catching him off guard. "What are you doing, Jun?"

Now on his rear-end, having fallen over, he caught his breath and laughed up at her. "Oh, Minako, it's just you. When the hell did you learn to sneak up on people like that?" He stood and brushed himself off. "Seriously. You might give someone a heart attack."

She smirked, quite pleased with herself for sneaking up on him. "What _are_ you doing?" she repeated, a bit condescendingly, feeling like she had the upper-hand.

He shrugged. "Nothing you wouldn't do."

"Even I don't run the vigilante game anymore." She paused and sighed, her tone becoming more serious. "He's going to be pissed off when he finds out it's you."

She didn't have to say who. Jun knew who she was referring to. "I asked him to bring me in on his current project, and he said no. This is what happens when you leave me bored. Kudret will get over it."

"Not once he is informed that the Superintendent-general is willing to release my information to the public if you don't stop."

"You're not serious."

"Unfortunately," came the grave reply.

"God damn it." Jun stomped his foot and turned around, looking back down onto the street below, arms crossed. "It's so much _fun_ though."

Minako nodded. There was something rather fun and invigorating rounding up crooks. It was definitely a great cure for boredom. "I know. You've gotta stop though. You know if he does release my information, it won't be long before people piece the other girls' information together, too. I can deal with it, but the others...?"

Jun took a moment to consider what she said, and nodded in agreement. "I hear you."

Minako stuck out her hand for a handshake. "No more running around in a mask rounding up baddies. Deal?"

Jun began to reach his hand out, but pulled it back abruptly. "What if we didn't wear masks?"

"What?" she replied incredulously. What the hell was he suggesting?

"Well, think about it. Bear with me," he held a finger out. "You and I are both prone to bouts of boredom, yes? And we both enjoy a good mystery. You know, the detective work and all."

Minako stared at him, not sure where he was going just yet.

"Why don't we do this legit? Open a business?"

"A business?" she asked flatly.

"Yeah, a detective business. They don't have to know we have super powers. We'll have licenses and everything. What's-his-face the police man can leave you alone."

Minako gawked at him, expression blank.

"Aw, c'mon, blondie. You have something better to do?" he prodded.

Minako smirked, meeting his playful gaze, before turning with a flip of her golden hair. "Fine. But you get to tell Kudret."

 _And that, folks, is how my next adventure began. Well, at least until Usagi and Mamoru's accession to the thone and all that. Vchan out! Well, Detective Vchan.  
_

 **~*~V~*~  
**

 **AN:** And there you have it!

I am not going to lie. Every incorrect guess last chapter made me happy. Kind of stupidly so. I love being able to throw you guys off!

I plan on one final chapter to this fic. An epilogue of sorts. Something to tie up the loose ends with Minako and Kudret. I know a lot of people are wanting to see that come to a conclusion. I want to give it it's own space. I feel like it deserves it. Trying to squeeze it into this just wasn't working.

I'm not entirely happy with this last scene, but if I don't post... you guys know I won't ever, until I've gone over it a hundred+ times, and then this will just never end. I don't know if there will be an entire spin-off from this or not, but I do think it will/would be fun to see these two solve a case or two. They've got a little time to kill before Crystal Toyko.


	15. Epilogue

**The Return of Sailor V: Epilogue (AKA the bonus chapter so no one feels slighted)**

 **by Vchanny**

 **All characters are copyright of the talented Naoko Tacheuchi. I own nothing.  
**  
 **~*~V~*~**

Goosebumps sprang up across her exposed arms as she walked out onto the balcony that cold, winter evening. Instinctively, she rubbed them with her palms, hoping to cause some heat with the friction. It wasn't enough to warm her chilled torso, but she wasn't going back in for her coat. She cursed herself for her hasty exit, but at the time, all she could think was that she needed some air.

So, she stood there, hugging herself, looking out across the city from Kudret's luxurious condo's balcony, trying to block out all the feelings that had washed over her. She wanted them to go away. Or at least stay contained like she had willed them to.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door behind her open and close, and she nearly jumped when the blazer was draped over her shoulders. It only took a moment before she calmed herself, and gripped on the fabric, pulling it closer, to revel in the warmth it provided.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"You shouldn't be out here without a coat." He rested his broad hands on top of her shoulders, and rubbed gently, trying to help break the chill that took over her.

Minako fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Tenderly, he then draped his arms around her, and rested his chin a top her head. She shivered, which did not go unnoticed. "Why'd you run out? It looked like you were having a good time."

"Well, I was. You throw a damn good party."

He moved so that he was leaning over her now, head off to the side, turned towards hers—forcing her to look at him. "What changed? Tell me."

She nearly pushed him away, but then she realized the cold would return, so she allowed him to stay. "Everything was fine until Mako shoved her engagement ring in my face." There was a short pause. "I can see by the way you're staring at me, that you weren't in on it. Nate didn't tell you?"

He shook his head no. "No, he didn't. _When_?"

She laughed halfheartedly. "Apparently just now in the kitchen. He got down on one knee and everything." She turned back toward the crowd inside. "They are getting ready to announce. I had to get out of there."

He looked inside. All his guests' attention had just been adverted to the front of the room. "Aren't you happy for them?"

"Of course," she replied defensively.

"But..." he continued for her, knowing there was something she had held back.

It took a few moments, but she finally let it out. "On New Years Eve? Really? Who _does_ that? And in front of everyone. I mean, c'mon!"

"You said he did it in the kitchen..." he added.

"You know what I mean! At the party. Couldn't he have waited until they were alone?"

"Maybe he wanted to share their joy." Or have friends to lean on if she declined, he thought.

"They _stole_ the night from everyone."

He pondered for a moment, brushing his silver locks from his face, then removing a few from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She was irrationally upset over this. He knew it was better to not continue to try to rationalize at this point. She needed to vent whatever was really bugging her. "You normally love this sort of thing. What has your mood so sour?"

[AN: "Clean" by Incubus continues to pop into my head every time I get to this part, ha]

She looked back inside again. Everyone was clapping and congratulating the newly engaged couple. Out of the corner of her eye, she even saw Rei and Jun making eyes at each other. His hand moved to the small of her back, and much to Minako's surprise, the fire maiden did not swat it away. She sighed heavily.

"Minako?" he tried to draw her back from her thoughts.

"She makes me look like such an asshole. That's all. And you, too!" she spun around, severing their contact, the cold rushing her once more. "Look at you. I treat you like crap, and here you are, out here in the cold, without your blazer, freezing, trying to comfort me instead of enjoying your party. Take this back." She began to take the jacket off and return it, but he stopped her, and settled it back down around her.

"You aren't an asshole, Minako. And, I care about you, so of course I followed you out here. There will be other parties. And this one isn't over yet. There is still time to go inside and enjoy it."

"No." She crossed her arms and turned away, ignoring the charming smile he was wearing.

"Why?"

"Because." Because she was jealous, that's why. All her friends were moving on. Mako and Nate were going to get married. Ami and Zack were still sleeping with each other in secret, but they'd been less careful with the glances they shared while out. Minako knew with tonight's announcement, that was sure to end soon. And, it seemed that even Rei had dismantled her wall, and was finally allowing Jun to come back into her life. But, Minako couldn't. She was _still_ angry. She thought this silly plan she and Usagi had concocted would make her feel better, but it didn't. It just made her feel worse. She was tired of keeping him at an arm's length away. It was so hard, and it wasn't fun anymore. Spite had really been all that kept it going. Why couldn't he just apologize? Like, down on his knees beg for forgiveness. He had to know, right?

He reached out and cupped her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "I am not a mind reader, Minako. Talk to me."

"Why are you so nice to me, when I am so cruel?"

He smiled warmly. "I am a patient man." A shrug. "It took longer to win you over back then."

She almost smiled. He was right. She remembered their long courtship from a life-time ago. It took a long time for him to break through her trust barriers back then. She had wanted nothing to do with him at first.

He took her hands in his. "I know you have something weighing on your mind. Vent. You will feel better."

Smirking, she took her hands back. "You know exactly what is on my mind, Kudret." It was like a flip had been switched inside her. If he wanted her to vent, then she would. All the anger and hurt she'd been harboring decided at that moment to surface. She had successfully kept it at bay, but at this moment, the flood gate opened. "How dare you hide from me!" she shoved him, not hard, but enough he had to take a step back. "How dare you brush it off with an excuse and then never bring it up again! You are such a coward! Damn you! I want to let this go and be happy, but I can't! And it's driving me crazy!"

Kudret stood there, taking her balled fists to his chest like a punching bag. Absorbing every ounce of fury she sent at him. He was glad she didn't have her transformation pen with her at this moment, he thought. It would be a little harder to take this lashing at her full power. Not that he didn't think he deserved it.

She continued to pound on his chest, as he slowly stepped backward, inching them out of view from the party guests. "All that time I mourned over you! All those times I beat myself up wondering if I could have just saved you if I had tried harder! That moment we made eye contact and you said my name, the moment before you died, _haunted_ me! I couldn't sleep. I didn't eat. It destroyed me!" She poked him in the chest, and hardened her gaze. "And to find out, that you were alive that whole time, and knew, knew who I was and what we meant to each other, and you did not come to me, pisses me off!"

"Mina-"

"Don't you dare. I'm not done." He put his hands up as a sign on compliance. She balled her fists again, but this time just out of frustration, as she did not begin beating on him again. "I just don't understand how you can rationalize in your head that what you did was not a big deal. That it was the best decision. That abandoning me was okay. That somehow you were doing me a goddamn favor or something!"

Kudret reached a hand to wipe a tear off her now tear stained face, but paused, not wanting to cause her any more distress. "May I?" When she nodded, he carefully wiped the tear from her cheek, and then caressed the side of her face before pulling away. He was taken back when a few moments later, she launched herself into his arms. Instinctively, he pulled her in close. He never wanted to see her cry like this—especially over something he had done. He knew she had been making him make amends over the past several months, but he hadn't realized just how upset she had been, and how angry she still was. He'd been under the impression, after the train ride, and their quick interlude after they returned to Japan, that things weren't quite this bad.

He spent a few minutes soothing her before lifting her chin so she could look him in the eye. He wanted her to know how sincere he was. "Minako, I was selfish. And I hurt you. I can never take what I did back. But if you'd let me, I'd like to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Her eyes widened. "The rest of your—Kudret, you're not-!"

It was his turn to look shocked. "Oh! No! No, no, no. Not that I don't want to eventually! But, no. I wasn't-"

He was cut off by her laughter. And after a moment, he joined her.

 **~*~V~*~**

Makoto and Nathaniel got married that following June. Minako smiled, knowing that the following June, they'd be welcoming Chibi-Usa to the world, and soon after, her princess and prince would rise to power, leading the world into a peaceful, prosperous era. It was a secret still, but she knew Ami and Zack would by tying the knot by year's end, as well.

There time as normal people, well, as normal as they could be, was nearing an end. They all knew it. And it seemed as if all her friends were trying to rush as much normal into the time they had left as they could.

Minako, on the other hand, could not care less about rushing into those things.

She was enjoying every, blissful moment she and Kudret shared together. She moved into his condo that past spring, not seeing the point in paying rent when she was always at his place anyway. It was his idea, and at first, she was hesitant, not wanting to give up any freedom—but money was tight, and she knew moving in at some point was inevitable.

Artemis also protested profusely—even threatened to go live with Luna. But it was all empty threats, and he joined them a day later.

One night, before bed, Minako was painting her toenails, when Kudret plopped down on his stomach next to her, arms bent at the elbows, propping his head up. "Hey, watch it!" she scolded, trying to remove the polish from her cuticle.

"Sorry. I like that color. Suits you."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Got a present for me, too. What's going on? You're acting weird."

He shrugged and rolled over, placing his hands behind his head before looking in her direction. "Nothing. I've just been thinking."

"Oh?" she questioned, now busy again concentrating on her toes.

"Yeah," his voice was soft.

"About what?" she giggled out. He really was acting weird.

He paused a moment before speaking. "Why don't we have a baby?"

At that exact moment, she had been dipping the wand into the polish container—and the shock caused her to knock it over. "Fuck!" She scrambled to pick up the spilled container before looking at him, eyes wide. "W-what? What did you say?"

He grinned and repeated himself. "Why don't we have a baby, Minako?"

"Are you kidding?!" The stain on the duvet now forgotten, she stared at him horrified. "A _baby_? Kudret, I don't want to be a mom! I'd be terrible at it!"

He reached over and caressed the side of her leg. "No you wouldn't."

She looked away and screwed the top back on her nail polish, not sure what to say.

He sat up and scooted over to her. "I didn't say now." He brushed the back of the finger against her cheek. "I just wanted to gauge where you were at. All your friends seem to be jumping on the commitment wagon."

She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "You could have just asked, you know. Instead of scaring me like that."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I do want to have children with you, Minako. More than anything. But only when you're ready."

She nodded, and then smirked, as she reached behind herself, grabbed a pillow, and smacked him upside the head with it. "Not anytime soon!"

Soon, they both had a fluffy weapon in hand and were laughing.

Across the room, Artemis turned from the doorway and made his way back to his spot in the living room. "Those two..."

FIN!

 **~*~V~*~**

AN: And there it is! Merry early Christmas! I hope all that were looking forward to these two having it out and making up are satisfied. I will admit, I'm not much of an arguing type of person, so it was kind of hard to write. I am much more of a smooth it over and make everyone happy, or stuff it all down deep inside, sort of person. .

I did type this out all within the past 24 hours, so I am sorry if there are typos I've missed. I will canvas it tomorrow after I publish with fresh eyes.

Valkyrie Celes – I was particularly happy to have stumped you, of all people. I will admit. Although, Kunzite moonlighting to get her attention is a good idea. I think he was just content following her around like a lost puppy. XD I do plan on writing at least one case with Jun and Minako—I'm just not sure when I will get to it. I have a feeling I will need to binge watch a few detective shows first, to get into the right state of creativity. I hope this epilogue was satisfactory. :)

Flareup4Ratchet – I feel like you know me pretty well. XD We will see when and if that sequel makes it's way to the screen. I may have to watch Veronica Mars and a few others to get in the right mood to write it. I should probably try to update other stories, first, though. .

xSmallLadySerenity13 – Ami isn't as squeaky clean as she'd like us to think! That is for sure. They always say it's the quiet ones, right? And it's no surprise Jun couldn't keep the news to himself.


End file.
